Okami : God of Darkness
by Zorkan
Summary: L'origine des Démons remonte jusqu'à la création du monde, mais quand d'ancien adversaire veulent faire revenir leur maître bannis dans une dimensions. Amaterasu va devoir tout faire pour empêcher ce fléau de revenir, avec l'aide de Issun, Oki et Wakk
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai décider de changer ma fic la dernière était assez nul je l'admet.**

****Prologue :

Dans les Plaines Céleste se trouve un homme avec une chevelure et une barbe noir, il se dirige vers un lit celui de sa fille elle a des yeux noisette des petite oreille de loup et une queux blanche.

Fille : Papa dis pourquoi il y a le mal et les Démons?

Le père regarde sa fille et sourit il s'agit de Izanagi

Izanagi : Ma chérie comme le bien le mal est diriger par un être maléfique aux pouvoirs occultes.

Fille : Ha bons?

Izanagi : Oui il y a fort longtemps nous autres Dieux avons était créer, pour pouvoir balayer le mal et restaurer la Paix.

Fille : Qui à créer les monstre papa?

Izanagi: Il s'agit de la plus abominable des créatures représentent à la fois les Enfers et les Ombres ! Le Dieux des Ténèbres créateur de plusieurs divinité maléfique, toute plus puissante les unes que les autres mais ton papa la bannis pour l'éternité !

Fille : Houa alors il ne reviendra jamais?

Izanagi : Je n'en sais rien ma chérie mais s'il il venait à s'échapper, alors il utilisera ses pouvoirs pour créer une Eclipse d'Hiver.

Fille : Une Eclipse d'Hiver?

Izanagi : Oui se jour n'arrive qu'une fois tous les 100 ans pendant une journé ! Pendant ce jour nous autres Dieux somme affaiblit alors que, les créature des ténèbres elles sont renforcer et le Dieux des Ténèbres retrouvera ses pouvoirs maléfique.

Amaterasu : On ne peut rien faire contre ça?

Izanagi : Non malheureusement aucun mortel et aucun Dieux a part celui des Ténèbres ne peut l'empêcher, à lui seul il pourrait tous nous détruire mais je sens qu'il tente de revenir si sa venait à arriver il créera une Eclipse Eternelle.

Fille : Mais si le Dieux des Ténèbres est détruit pour toujours l'Eclipse elle aussi sera détruit?

Izanagi fut surpris il est vrai que si le Dieux des Ténèbres venait à disparaître son Eclipse aussi.

Izanagi : Sans doute mais tant qu'il est loin de nous tout ira bien.

Fille : Bonne nuit papa.

Izanagi : Bonne nuit ma fille...Amaterasu mère de tous ce qui est bons.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'invasion des Ténèbres

**Dans ce chapitre nous allons retrouver de vieille connaissance et de nouvelle.**

Chapitre 1 : Le Retour des Démons.

Au Nippon l'atmosphère étaient paisible et calme depuis que, Amaterasu avait triomphé de Yami l'Empereur des Ténèbres et qu'elle avait ramener la paix sur ses Terres. A l'emplacement de l'ancienne Cave de la Lune une explosions retentit le soir dans tous le Nippon, tous le monde sortit de chez soie et regarde au loin vers la Cave de la Lune et ils virent la Cave revenir du fin fond des Ténèbres. Issun arrive et voit la Cave se dresser fièrement tous le monde regarde avec tristesse, puis une colonne noir se dressent dans les cieux et recouvrent le Nippon d'un manteau noir de ténèbres.

Issun : C'est pas vraie mais...Amma à battue Yami et Orochi !

Susano : Il faut croire qu'il sont revenue !

Dans les Plaines Céleste les Dieux virent la colonne noir se dresser aussi, le monde fut entourée d'un grand nuage noir, Waka fut surpris de voir sa Amaterasu regarde alors un signe se dessiner dans le ciel. Il ressemble à un oeuil maléfique, elle reconnaît le signe qu'elle à vue dans un livre il y a plusieurs années.

Amaterasu : C'est...la marque des ténèbres !

Des fumée noir font apparaître des monstre de tous type l'une d'elle fait apparaître, un Renard à Neuf queux et une épée jaune et vert.

Waka : Ninetails !

Ninetails : Tiens la Grande Déesse du Soleil et son lèche bottes de prophète, derniers membre de la Tribu de la Lune !

Amaterasu : Que fais-tu ici ! Toi Yami et tous les autres avait était détruit !

Elle vit ensuite 2 homme de même taille et corpulence l'un avait un chapeaux en or et l'autre en Argent, malgré leurs apparence humaine elle reconnue les Démons Jumeaux Nechku le Démon d'Argent et Lechku le Démon d'Or.

Nechku : Tu n'es pas au courant ou alors,...

Lechku : Tu ne te souviens pas des paroles de ton père !

Amaterasu : Mon Père.

Nechku : Oh la pauvre c'est vraie nous avons...

Lechku : Tué son père !

Les Démons Jumeaux rit avec Ninetails de tous les Démons qu'elle a affronter, les Démon Jumeaux rester les pires horreurs !

Lechku : On te laisse nous avons du chaos !

Nechku : Et du Mal à répandre sur le Nippon !

Ils s'en vont alors que Ninetails appelles de nouveaux Démon, dont des sorciers avec des robe noir et un bec de toucan.

Ninetails : Regarde ses Sorciers nous on étaient offert, par un amie qui est décédé il y a peu de temps !

Amaterasu grogne alors que Ninetails, utilise son épée et balaye les Dieux ils les virent sur l'Arche de Yamato.

Itegami : Qu'elle puissance magique !

Kabegami : Comment est-il devenue si fort ?

Ninetails : Grâce à notre maître!

Tachigami : YAMI !

Ninetails : Non Yami ne pourrait jamais nous rendre aussi forts !

Ils s'en vont avec l'Arche.

Ninetails : On en a besoin on vous l'emprunte, juste pour envahir le Nippon!

Amaterasu regarde impuissante les Démons s'en allez avec l'Arche de Yamato, au Nippon tous le monde vit l'Arche et l'armée de Démon. A Kamui dans le village We'keeper qui c'est agrandit depuis peu, les Oina virent les Démons Jumeaux arriver Lechku et Nechku les enfants et les femmes prirent peur alors que les hommes se dressent face au Démon.

Samickle : Oki !

Oki venait de tuer un Nahagamé mais, 2 gros loup de neige apparut.

Samickle : Il faut évacuer au plus vite !

Oki : D'accord !

Ils entendent un hurlement et voit un gigantesque Dragon de glace foncer sur eux, il cracha son jet glacé qui tua plusieurs innocents. Le Village était en panique tous le monde évacua Kai et Lika fut prise dans une embuscade tendue par des Roue de Glace. Oki envoie une branche enflammée qui brûle les Roue et libère l'accès, dans les gorge de Kamui de dizaine de personnes court vers les Plaines Oki et Samickle sont en tête.

Oki : Allons vers Kamiki là-haut on sera en sécurité!

Samickle : D'accord !

Lika regarde derrière elle tout en courent Kamui se faire envahir, mais ce n'est pas le pire puisque. Au Palais du Dragon des créature des Abysses attaque le Palais, la Reine Otohime, son fils et sa garde arrive au porte arrière pour fuir mais Ninetails arrive et regarde la Reine et son fils apeuré.

Ninetails : Ce n'est pas polie de s'en aller sans dire au revoir !

Otohime vit un Miroir d'origine et sourit.

Otohime : Au revoir.

Elle l'active et ils disparaissent sous les yeux de Ninetails et des Démon, il cria de rage avant de détruire 2 murs.

Ninetails : Fouillez le Palais de fond en comble, et tuez tous survivants qui s'oppose au nouveau règne de Ténèbres!

Les Démon se disperse alors que a la Cité de Seïan, Blight attaque avec ses Démons et ses Guerriers il rit en voyant les gens fuir de peur.

Blight : HAHAHAHAHAHA! Pauvre fou vous ne pouvez pas fuir les Ténèbres !

Blight rit au éclats alors que les survivants des attaque se retrouvent à Kamiki, Issun discute avec Sakuya qui les vit arriver.

Issun : Oki, Samickle, grand-père ! Reine Otohime, Empereur, Princesse Fuse que se passe t-il?

Oki : Issun ! Nechku et Lechku !

Otohime : Ninetails !

Empereur : Blight !

Princesse Fuse : Casque Ardent !

Isshaku: Ils sont tous revenue !

Issun : Encore c'est pas le pire !

Flash-Back _Quelque minute avant._

_Issun est au centre de la Cave de la Lune, ou se trouve Orochi et un gigantesque portail noir et violet._

_Issun : Orochi mais il est sensé être mort !_

_Puis Issun vit qu'un oeuil fait de vapeurs noir se forma dans le portails, Orochi s'incline devant son maître comme certains démon présents._

_Orochi : Maître._

_Portails : Ma résurrection approche, lorsque la Pleine Lune sera là. Il me faudra le sacrifice d"un enfants, tout juste née ensuite il faudra tuer l'un des 2 derniers membres de la Tribu de la Lune pour retrouver mes pouvoirs !_

_Orochi : Je ne vous décevrez pas mon maître !_

_Portails : Tu ne m'as jamais déçu Orochi, que se soit toi ou les autres._

_Orochi : Merci Dieux de tous les Démons._

_Portails : Maintenant il faut que j'attende ma résurrection et l'Arche de Yamato !_

_Orochi : Ninetails devrai ne pas tarder !_

_L'arche arrive alors qu'Issun part inquiet de la suite des évènement._

_Fin du_ Flash-Back.

Issun fut inquiet alors que les autres regarde la Cave de la Lune, et la colonne noir s'en dégager. _  
_

**Fin de ce chapitre les autres vont suivre très rapidement car j'ai beaucoup de retard.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : La Cave d'Izanagi

**Dans ce chapitre nous allons retrouver Amaterasu qui part pour le Nippon, par contre j'ai fait une erreur dans le 1er chapitre j'ai mis Izanagi au lieux de Shiranuï alors excusez moi d'avance.**

Chapitre 3 : La Cave d'Izanagi.

Amaterasu était avec Waka et les autres Dieux ceux-ci étaient très inquiet, Amaterasu s'avance vers ses frère et soeur.

Amaterasu : Ecoutez moi je sais que c'est risqué mais je dois allez au Nippon ! Pour arrêter Yami et Orochi !

Waka : Tu as raison quelque soit leurs plans ils ne doivent pas l'accomplir !

Itegami : Nous autres dieux du pinceaux nous percevons un grand danger Amaterasu !

Amaterasu : Je sais j'ai aussi ce mauvais pressentiment.

Waka : Alors on y va ma chérie? Ou devons nous attendez qu'ils aient détruit le Nippon ?

Amaterasu et Waka court et saute dans la Plaine de Shinshu ou se trouve des cadavres d'animaux et des ossements, le ciel est recouvert de Ténèbres Waka fut choqué et Amaterasu n'aurait préférer ne rien voir.

Amaterasu : Oh c'est pas vraie...ils ont...dévaster le...Nippon !

Waka : Ne regarde pas allons à Kamiki pour plus d'informations.

Ils vont vers Kamiki mais des nouveaux démons les attaques, on dirait des Chiens Squelettes Waka s'occupe d'un qui finie à terre et Amaterasu se débarrasse de l'autre.

Amaterasu : Je n'ai jamais vue ses Démons auparavant !

Waka : Moi si il y a très longtemps...Lorsque j'était enfant mes parents m'on parler, de Chien Squelettes créer par le Dieux des ténèbres !

Amaterasu fut surprise le Dieux des Ténèbres elle a déjà entendue parler de lui...de son père il y a fort longtemps.

Amaterasu : Mon père m'a parler du Dieux des Ténèbres...dans sa voix je sentais la peur et la tristesse.

Waka regarde Amaterasu repensent à son père, puis ils avancent dans le Village Kamiki et ils furent surpris et choqué de voir des réfugiées et des blesser. Des enfant pleurant leurs parents, les femmes aussi pleure d'avoir soit perdue leurs maris ou leurs enfants.

Amaterasu : Ils vont me payer sa !

Waka : Pour l'instant allons voir ton petit amie bondissant !

Ils s'avancent et les gens furent rassurée en voyant Amaterasu, elle étaient porteuse de joie et de consolation.

Fille : Maman c'est la Déesse !

Femme : Je sais ma chérie elle va nous débarrasser des Démons.

Amaterasu vit Kai, Lika et Tsutle ceux-ci en la voyant furent heureux.

Kai : Amaterasu heureuse que tu sois là, on a vraiment besoin de toi !

Amaterasu : Que c'est-il passer?

Lika : Snif...les démons ont attaquer We'keeper...

Kai console Lika, Tsutle baisse le regard.

Tsutle : Quand les Démons Jumeaux et le Dragon nous ont attaquée on a perdue beaucoup de personne !

Waka et Amaterasu : UN DRAGON !

Kai : Oui autrefois Ezofuji abriter un ancien Dragon qui était autrefois au Dieux des Ténèbres ils fut changer en statue de glace par les Dieux, mais il a sans doute était libérée par les Démons.

Amaterasu : Savez-vous ou est Issun?

Lika : Il est avec Oki et Samickle ils essaye de parler à Sakuya !

Amaterasu et Waka arrive à l'Arbre de Konohana, Oki se retourne et voit Amaterasu qui s'avance Issun fut heureux de revoir son amie.

Issun : Boule de poils ! tu m'as manqué terriblement !

Amaterasu : Moi aussi Issun.

Waka : Mon petit amie bondissant sa faisait longtemps.

Issun fut surpris de voir Waka.

Issun : Dit donc le prophète on t'as pas sonné !

Amaterasu : Issun ! Il faut oublier nos différent et travailler ensemble, sinon Ninetails et les autres vont accomplir leurs projets!

Issun : D'accord Amma, mais avant on doit parler à Sakuya !

Amaterasu regarde l'arbre défleurit elle utilise, Floraison et l'arbre revient à la vie et chasse les Ténèbres de Kamiki.

Amaterasu : C'est mieux comme ça.

Oki regarde la Déesse et sourit de revoir, celle qui l'a aider à se débarrasser des Démons Jumeaux. Sakuya apparut affaiblit puisqu'elle s'assoit au sol épuisée.

Issun : SAKUYA !

Issun sautillent devant son amie.

Sakuya : Issun...Grande Amaterasu...tu es revenue.

Amaterasu : Oui et d'ailleurs Sakuya sais-tu ce que prévois les Démons?

Sakuya : Oui mais je me sent si faible quelque chose doit m'empêcher de me concentrer.

Sakuya s'évanouie Issun est paniqué.

Issun : SAKUYA NON !

Amaterasu regarde en direction de la Cave d'Izanagi et sent une énergie maléfique, dans celle-ci qui semble dévorer l'arbre tout entier.

Amaterasu : Il y a quelque chose dans la Cave !

Oki scrute la Cave et sent cette présence maléfique.

Oki : Je la sens elle semble se trouver au fond de la Cave !

Amaterasu : Je vais aller vérifier.

Oki : Je t'accompagne !

Amaterasu regarde le Oina déterminée et sourit, Issun sautillent sur la tête d'Amaterasu.

Issun : Alors allons-y avant que Sakuya ne disparaissent !

Waka : Je te suit mon ami bondissant.

Ils entrent dans la Cave et voit des portails se former et libérer des Démons, ils surveillent les alentours.

Issun : Quoi qu'est notre ennemie on doit fouiner dans ses affaires !

Amaterasu : Allons Issun on a connue pire.

Amaterasu s'occupe des 2 Démons Noirs, Oki des Nahagames et Waka des Soldat d'Argiles.

Waka : C'est tout?

Il esquiva des boule de feu venant d'un sorcier que Amaterasu reconnue.

Amaterasu : Waka ce sont ses Wizzrobes !

Waka : Ils vont nous cassez les pieds très rapidement !

L'un d'eux disparut et Oki vit un autre réapparaître et il crée des pics de glace qu'il envoie sur les Wizzrobes qui disparaissent dans un cris.

Oki : Ils sont pas si coriace.

Ils continue leurs chemin dans la seconde zone, ils virent un escalier menant au Sanctuaire d'Izanagi. Mais il était garder par des tour surmonter d'un oeuil rouge.

Waka : Je connais ses ennemies ce sont des Sentinelles elle sont de vraie saleté !

Amaterasu : Laisse moi deviner leurs oeuil est leurs point faible.

Waka : Tous juste mais ne t'approche pas sinon elle t'enverrons leur laser mortels !

Amaterasu utilise la Lame Lumière et tranche l'oeuil de toute les Sentinelles, et ils arrivent finalement en haut ou ils sentent qu'une énergie maléfique se rassemble. Puis ils virent des colonne d'ombre se dresser vers le ciel, puis en s'estompant elle laisse apparaître, ce qui semble être un Papillon maléfique avec un joyaux rose sur son dos.

Issun : Rend nous sa sale bête !

La bestiole absorbe le Joyaux et devient ce qui semble être, une gigantesque Mythe Multi-couleurs et munie d'un pince et d'un oeuil sur sa tête.

Mythe géante : GRRRROOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIRRRRR RRR!

Oki : C'est pas vrai comment une simple bête peut devenir cette horreur !

La Mythe claque ses pinces vers eux Oki esquive son attaque.

Issun : Sûrement qu'avec le Coeur de Sakuya il a muté en une créature maléfique !

La Mythe sort vite avec son propulseur, Amaterasu est surprise comme les autres.

Issun : il faut sortir et la rattraper !

Ils courent vers la sortit pour rattraper la Mythe Géante.

**Prochain chapitre dans peu de temps !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : La Mythe Géant et le Plan

**Dans ce chapitre nous allons retrouver Amaterasu et ses amies qui vont affronter la Mythe Géante.**

Chapitre 4 : La Mythe géante et le Plan.

Une fois dans le Village Kamiki ils virent celui-ci bombarder par des chardons explosifs, les habitants étaient paniquées mais Amaterasu vit la chose attraper un homme et le couper en 2 avec sa pince elle saute sur un rocher et hurle pour attirer son attentions. La mythe s'avance vers elle Amaterasu utilise Vent Divin pour étourdir la Mythe géante, Oki saute et l'attaque à plusieurs reprises elle le repousse et utilise Lame Céleste pour trancher l'une de ses ailes. Elle vola assez bas d'un côté.

Amaterasu : Sa ne te plaît pas sa hein !

La Mythe hurle et des Démon volant arrive Waka et Samickle s'occupe des Démon volant alors que, Amaterasu et Oki s'occupe de la Mythe qui envoie des chardons explosifs qui détruit une partie de la zone. Après être parvenue a arracher toute les ailes la Mythe envoie un gaz empoisonnée Amaterasu utilise Vent Divin et attaque la bête qui est insensible à ses coups, Oki observe la Mythe géante foncer sur Amaterasu déconcentrer.

Oki : AMA !

Il se met en face d'elle et lui transperce son oeuil unique elle recule l'oeuil endoloris, mais envoie ses chardons, avant de faire claquer ses pinces.

Oki : Tous va biens?

Amaterasu : Oui merci Oki.

Oki : De rien.

Oki voit la Mythe préparer un nouvelle assauts mais avec l'aide d'Oki, elle terrasse la Mythe qui explose en libérant le joyaux. Amaterasu hurle de victoire alors que, Sakuya absorbe le Joyaux et retrouve ses force et détruit les Démon restant et répare les dégâts causer par la Mythe.

Sakuya : Divine Amaterasu merci a toi et tes amis de m'avoir aider, grâce à vous j'ai retrouver une partie de mes pouvoirs.

Issun : Content que tu ailles biens.

Sakuya : Issun je suis heureuse de te voir en pleine forme.

Issun : Merci Sakuya mais on a une questions ! Que prépare Orochi et compagnie ?

Sakuya fut attristé en repensent à cela.

Sakuya : D'après mes certitude il tente de libérer leurs maîtres, celui qui est prisonniers depuis des lunes !

Amaterasu : Qui?

Sakuya baisse le regard.

Sakuya : Le maléfique Dieux des Ténèbres créateur même de Orochi et Yami !

Ils furent surpris et choqué Amaterasu savait, qu'ils préparaient un mauvais coups mais réveiller le Dieux des Ténèbres.

Amaterasu : Alors sa veut dire que si il réussit !

Sakuya : Il plongera le Nippon dans une Eclipse éternelle...qui tuera toute créature divine !

Oki et les autres furent surpris.

Oki : Alors si jamais il parvient à réaliser ses projets...Amaterasu et les autres Dieux mourront !

Sakuya : Et nous vivrons sous le joug des Démon pour l'éternité et le Monde subira cette souffrance aussi !

Ils furent choqué.

Sakuya : C'est pourquoi tu es là Amaterasu...tu dois empêcher la résurrection du Dieux des ténèbres!

Issun : Si jamais le Dieux des ténèbres parvenez à s'enfuir?

Sakuya : C'est une solution que nous ne pouvons envisager ! Mais si sa arriverai il faudra que tu le détruise Amaterasu.

Amaterasu fut assez stresser de savoir que le destin du monde repose entre ses mains, ou plutôt ses pattes.

Sakuya : Mais ne t'en fait pas le Dieux ne peux revenir qu'à condition qu'il est tous les éléments en sa disposition !

Waka : Lesquels?

Sakuya : Tous d'abord il lui faut l'Arche de Yamato, pour s'installer et reprendre ses forces.

Issun : Elle est d'ailleurs l'Arche?

Waka et Amaterasu furent abattu.

Amaterasu : Ninetails nous l'a prit avant de s'enfuir avec.

Issun : Super.

Sakuya : Il lui faut aussi un enfants qui vient de naître!

Kai : Pourquoi?

Sakuya fut dégoûter de prononcer ses paroles.

Sakuya : Pour le sacrifice car l'appétit du Dieux des Ténèbres est essentiellement celle d'enfant et de nourrisson.

Amaterasu fut aussi dégoûter alors que, Oki semble vraiment stresser de savoir que le Dieux des ténèbres risque de revenir.

Sakuya : Mais pour l'instant il ne dispose que d'un seule élément et si il parvient à s'échapper, il lui faudra une seule chose pour retrouver l'intégraliter de ses pouvoirs !

Tous : Quoi ?!

Sakuya : Le sang des derniers membres de la Tribue de la Lune !

Waka était choqué d'apprendre sa, si Zorkan parvient à boire son sang il pourra retrouver l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs!

Issun : Quoi tu veux dire que si Zorkan obtient le sang de Waka !

Sakuya : Pas forcément son sang j'ai L'UN des derniers membres de la Tribu de la Lune !

Amaterasu se rappelle de Kaguya.

Amaterasu : Oh c'est pas vraie Kaguya !

La Princesse Fuse panique.

Fuse : Casque Ardent l'a conduit au Sanctuaire du Vent !

Oki : Il faut aller la secourir avant que...

Issun : Qu'elle ne soit livrer à Orochi pour compléter le Rituel !

Amaterasu : Avant il faut que je vous mette en garde, je ne force personne à venir. Orochi va redoubler de prudence pour protéger Casque Ardent !

Oki s'avance et lui sourit sous sa forme d'humain.

Oki : Je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer !

Kai : Moi aussi !

Lika : Grande soeur !

Kai : Lika je dois l'aider!

Samickle : Je veillerai sur elle.

Samickle s'avance et regarde Kai qui rougit, Waka fait aussi partit du voyage.

Issun : Bien alors qu'attendons nous?

Ils se mirent en route vers le Village de Kusanagi.

**Fin de ce chapitre.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le Sanctuaire du Vent

**Dans ce chapitre nos courageux héros vont, rejoindre le Village Kusanagi pour arrêter Casque Ardent et sauver Kaguya.**

Chapitre 5 : Sanctuaire du vent et Casque Ardent.

Nos héros arrivent dans les Plaines de Shinshu ou se trouve un paysage horrible, l'arbre Gardiens est sans fleurs de cerisier.

Amaterasu : Je vais arranger sa.

Amaterasu utilise le pouvoir Floraison qui permet à l'arbre de retrouver toute sa splendeur et de balayer les Ténèbres hors de la zone.

Issun : Bien ensuite allons à la Forêt d'Agatha pour rejoindre le Col de Taka pour aller à Kusanagi !

Ils avancent vers la Forêt mais devant ils virent, 2 de ses fameux Wizzrobe en apparaissant ils rirent et lancent leurs boules de feu.

Amaterasu : Ils vont me taper sur le système !

L'un d'eu s'apprête à lancer une boule de feu sur Kai, qui l'esquive et lui envoie un coup bien placé qui le tue. L'autre s'en va sous leurs yeux.

Issun : Ils sont peureux !

Ils avancent dans la Forêt d'Agatha qui est empoisonné par le Mal, Amaterasu trouve très vite l'arbre gardien. Mais voila que Ninetails arrive et regarde Amaterasu et les autres.

Ninetails : Alors on veut empêcher le sacrifice de la jeune Kaguya hein? Ne vous en faites pas il nous manque encore un éléments avant de sacrifier la fille !

Amaterasu : Moi qui vous croyais organiser !

Ninetails rit.

Ninetails : Mais c'est différents le bébé qu'on doit offrir à notre maître, doit tout juste être née car sa rendra sa force à notre maître !

Samickle : Vous autres Démons vous me dégoûter !

Issun : TU N'ES QU'UN ASSASSIN NINETAILS , TU AS TUE LA REINE HIMIKO !

Ninetails rit alors que les autres sont en colère.

Ninetails : Pauvre petite puce j'ai tué une personne bouhouhou ! Pauvre sots je serai récompensé par mon maître !

Ninetails disparaît sous leurs yeux alors que, 2 Démons Bleu apparaissent Amaterasu les élimine puis restaure l'Arbre. Une fois restauré ils rencontre Kokari l'enfant de la forêt.

Kokari : Tiens que faites vous ici?

Issun : Tiens Kokari on voudrait rejoindre le Village de Kusanagi.

Kokari : Dommage parce que c'est impossible !

Amaterasu : Comment ça?

Kokari : Après l'invasion des Démons Humetaro et moi on c'est cacher, quand les 2 hiboux d'or et d'argent sont venue et on condamnée la route vers le Col de taka!

Samickle, Oki et Kai maudissent ses Démons Jumeaux.

Waka : Il n'y a pas d'autre passages?

Kokari : Si mais...j'ai vue une sorte de bélier avec un casque et le corps en feu passer par là...on aurait dit Casque Ardent !

Samickle : On est sur la bonne voie !

Kokari : Sauf qu'il était accompagner d'une grosse araignée avec une tête de geisha !

Amaterasu : La Reine Araignée !

Oki : Bon ou se trouve ce chemin?

Kokari : Là-haut !

Ils leurs pointe une vieille entrée au sommet d'une pente, après des remerciement ils gravirent cette pente. Une fois au sommet ils virent 4 Démon Rouge Oki s'approche et en tue 2 avec Samickle.

Kai : Super les garçons !

Samickle : Merci les filles

Les filles gloussent alors que les garçon rirent, avant d'entrer dans la grotte creuser dans la flanc de la montagne.

Samickle : Cette endroit n'a rien de rassurant.

Waka : Je me souviens de ce passage c'est celui que j'ai prit pour fuir...après que Yami...

Waka baisse le regard plein de remord...pourquoi avait il conduit les Céleste à la mort.

Amaterasu : C'était pas ta faute Waka !

Issun : Réfléchit Waka si sa se trouve Yami n'est pas le seule fautif !

Waka :Que veux tu dire mon amie bondissant?

Issun : Réfléchit si Yami et Orochi on un créateur ce doit être ce Dieux des ténèbres qui doit avoir organiser ce mauvais coups!

Waka réfléchit Issun n'avait pas tord en théorie c'est sans doute le Dieux des ténèbres l'origine de tous, mais pour en avoir le coeur net il faudrait l'interroger. Ils arrivent finalement au Village Kusanagi endommagée, le Sanctuaire plus loin dégageait un vent maléfique. Amaterasu garde un assez mauvais souvenirs de Casque Ardent cette brute avait osez assassiné un homme sans défense !

Amaterasu : Une fois qu'on aura trouver Casque Ardent il faudra l'affronter, je doute qu'il nous laisse emporter Kaguya.

Oki : Ce Casque Ardent comment a-t-il put faire sa !

Ils avancent vers le Sanctuaire du Vent qui semble calme, une fois à l'intérieur ils virent des rapaces voler dans les environs.

Amaterasu : Bizarre je ne connais pas ces monstres?

Issun : Ils n'ont pas l'air bien méchant.

L'un d'eux les repères et fonce sur eux Issun se baisse apeuré.

Issun : Je retire ce que j'ai dit !

Amaterasu utilise Vent Divin qui les déstabilise avant d'utiliser, Lame Lumière et ne les coupent en 2. Puis ils arrivent au ponts avec les moulins ils éliminent les Démons et utilise Vent Divin, pour tourner le pont et arriver face à l'antre de Casque Ardent.

Kai : Il commence à faire une de ses chaleurs ici !

Oki : Je préfère sans doute la fraîcheur de Kamui !

Samickle : On ferait bien de nous transformer en humains, si on reste en loup avec notre fourrure on va mourir de chaud.

Ils se transforment tous en humains même Ama celle-ci portait son kimono rouge et blancs ses oreille de loup sur sa tête et sa queux dans son dos, ses yeux marron et ses cheveux long blancs et noir ses marques sur son corps était encore présente Oki était sous le charme il rougit violemment Issun le remarque.

Issun : Oki c'est la chaleur ou Ama qui te rend comme ça?

Oki fusille du regard Issun qui se tue alors que Ama rit, avant de continuer et de croiser un Lance-flamme sa ressemble à un vase avec un tube qui lance du feu. Mais elle à un cristal sur sa tête. Amaterasu utilise Vent Divin contre le feu et les homme coupe le monstre en morceaux. Une grille se relève et la voie est libre, ils avancent vers Casque Ardent dans la salle suivante. Ils virent le fameux Cristal du Serpent une fois au centre, ils attendent au bouts de 5 minute rien ne se passe.

Issun : Il est sûrement allez tuez d'autre survivants?

Ils virent Kaguya dans une cage de feu qui semblait indestructible.

Waka : Kaguya !

Ils s'avancent mais Oki le sauve d'un monstre qui tombe au sol, quand la poussière se dissipe ils virent une gigantesque Salamandre de Feu.

Issun : C'est quoi ce trucs?

Salamandre : Tu ne me reconnais pas sale avortons !

Issun se met en colère.

Issun : REDIT SA POUR VOIR !

La salamandre rit et crache son feu qu'Issun esquive avec l'aide de Amaterasu, qui vit un Casque ressemblant à celui de Casque Ardent sur sa tête.

Amaterasu : Casque...Ardent?

Samickle : Quoi c'est ce trucs ce Casque Ardent !

Casque Ardent : Exacte et d'ailleurs vous mettez votre nez dans des affaires qui ne vous regarde pas !

Kai : Sa nous regarde quand il s'agit de faire revenir, le Dieux des Ténèbres !

Amaterasu : Explique nous comment tu t'es retrouver changer en Salamandre !

Casque Ardent : C'est simple l'influence de notre maître grandit au fur et à mesure que le Rituel avance, il nous manque le bébé mais je sais ou le trouver !

Ils sont surpris et choqué Waka s'avance.

Waka : Ou se trouve t-il parle !

Casque Ardent : Si vous voulez le savoir il va falloir me battre !

Issun : C'est du gâteau !

Casque Ardent fit apparaître 4 Salamandre comme lui mais plus petite, Oki s'en débarrasse d'une avec l'aide de Waka et Samickle. Kai et Amaterasu se focalise sur Casque Ardent qui crache du feu Amaterasu utilise Vent Divin suivit d'un autre, qui balaye les écaille de Casque ardent et montre un coeur de feu.

Kai : Il est enflammé impossible de l'atteindre sans se faire brûler !

Amaterasu réfléchit et voit Kutone elle utilise Neige Éternelle pour geler, le coeur de Casque Ardent et l'attaquer plusieurs fois. Casque Ardent recula épuiser il essaye dans une vaine tentative de dévorer la Déesse mais Oki s'interpose et porte un coup fatal au lézard qui tombe au sol, Amaterasu et les autres regardent Casque Ardent disparaître en riant.

Kai : Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle?

Casque Ardent : Vous avez perdues...la Princesse de la Lune à était conduits au Cave de la Lune...notre maître va revenir...

Il disparut en nuage noir qui s'envole hors du Sanctuaire Waka est très inquiet de la suite.

Waka : Il faut la sauver avant qu'il ne l'offre en sacrifice!

Samickle : Retournons à Kamiki si jamais ils parviennent à trouver l'enfants, tous sera perdues !

Ils quittent le Sanctuaire du Vent alors que, à Kamiki des Ombre maléfique se répandent dans certaine zone.

**Fin de ce chapitre la suite dans peu de temps. merci pour vos commentaires.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : La cérémonie de résurection

**Dans ce chapitre nos courageux héros vont, retournez à Kamiki pour s'assurer que tous le monde soit en sécurité.**

Chapitre 6 : La cérémonie de résurrection.

Alors qu'ils courent vers Kamiki des ombres néfaste se matérialise sur les murs, ils vont vers la Reine Otohime qui discute avec un garde.

Garde : Ma Reine je sens une force maléfique arriver ici.

Otohime : Moi aussi...je sens qu'ils viennent pour moi...

Garde: "Ils"?

Soudains l'une des ombres par ses mains crochue attrape l'ombre de la Reine qui fut tirer vers la sortie du Village, les ombres se dirige vers les Plaines.

Garde : ALERTE ILS ENLÈVENT LA REINE !

Ils court à sa rescousse mais les ombres l'envoie contre un arbres.

Otohime : LÂCHEZ MOI CRÉATURE DE L'ENFER !

Amaterasu et les autres arrivent et voient Otohime.

Amaterasu : RELÂCHEZ-LA !

Soudain un éclaire vient frapper le sol ou se trouvait nos héros ils furent aveugler un moment, puis quand ils ouvrent les yeux ils virent que les ombres on disparut.

Kai : OU SE TROUVE T-ELLE?

Tsutle arriva en trombe paniqué.

Tsutle : KAI ILS ONT PRIT LIKA !

Kai en entendant cela tomba à genoux en pleure, alors que les autres sont en colère.

Amaterasu : Je crois savoir ou ils sont.

Issun suit le regard d'Ama qui regarde les Cave de la Lune, ou un tourbillon noir c'étaient formé.

Issun : Bien sûre c'est là que se trouve Orochi ! C'est donc là que se trouve le lieux du sacrifice!

Samickle : Mais pourquoi Lika?

Voix : Parce qu'elle est l'une des sacrifié !

Ils virent ensuite un homme avec des yeux rouge, des cheveux court et noir et il sourit.

Susano : Vous êtes-qui?

Draken : Pardonnez mon imprudence ! Je m'appelle Draken je suis l'un des plus fidèles partisans du Dieux des Ténèbres !

Le garde s'avance.

Garde : Ou est la Reine !

Draken : Amaterasu vous l'a dit dans peut de temps, le Dieux des ténèbres sera de retour et plongera ce monde dans les abîmes.

Ils furent apeuré alors que Draken sortit ses ailes de chauve-souris.

Draken : Bonne chance pour sauver vos amis! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ils volent vers les Cave Amaterasu se transforment en louve et court à toute vitesse suivit de ses amis dont le Garde, vers la Cave de la Lune là-haut l'accès leurs est ouvert.

Oki : Sa sent le piège à plein nez !

Ils virent alors des Démons s'avancer vers eux un noir arriva face à la Déesse.

Démon Noir : On vous attendez !

Amaterasu prends son apparence humaine comme les autres, ils suivirent les Démons a travers la Cave celle-ci était restaurer à la façon macabre de corps accroché au murs et de sang sur le sol.

Démon : Ne vous soucier pas de sa c'est une petite fille qui a saigner, elle avait un drôle de masque sur la figure.

Kai fut parcourut de frissons Samickle bouillait intérieurement, ils atteignent alors Orochi et ses autres compagnons. Lechku et Nechku le Démon d'Or déposa les sacrifice sur un autel devant le tourbillons.

Lechku : J'espère que vous serez honorer de servir de sacrifice à notre maître!

Otohime : Vous allez voir quand Mikaus va arriver il va vous renvoyez dans votre Arche ou vous n'en sortirez jamais !

Nechku arriva vers la femmes et la frappe Mikaus le garde fut prit de panique.

Nechku : Tu crois sa mais même dans l'autre monde c'est Zorkan qui contrôle l'Arche de Yamato !

Waka écouta les paroles du Démon d'argent et fut assez troublé, ils avancent vers Orochi qui de ses 8 tête regarde les héros.

Orochi : Je vois que vous arriver pile au bons moment, mon maître entamme sa réincarnation.

Ils virent alors que le tourbillon laissa sortir un oeuil de reptile, ils scrutent les héros et l'oeuil soutenue par une vapeur noirâtre s'avancent vers Amaterasu.

Oeuil : Amaterasu...sa faisait longtemps en fait...je ne t'es plus revue depuis la mort de ta mère.

Amaterasu fut parcourut d'un frisson de peur et de tristesse.

Amaterasu : Qui es-tu et que sais-tu de la mort de ma mère !

Zorkan : Je suis le Dieux des Ténèbres mais mon véritable nom est Zorkan...disons que pour ta question j'était présent quand ta mère à était tué, pour être tout a fait franc c'est moi qui est tué ta chères et tendre mère.

Elle fut prit d'un chagrin immense elle tombe a genoux versant des larmes, Oki s'agenouille et pose sa main sur l'épaule la Déesse pose sa main sur la sienne et se relève avec son aide.

Zorkan : D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions sur mon passé ou sur l'avenirs allez-y!

Waka s'avance.

Waka : J'ai une questions a vrai dire 2 la première est-ce toi qui a demandé à Orochi d'attaquer les Plaines Céleste !

Zorkan : Exacte Orochi et les autres avait un seul ordre précis ! Tuez tous les Célèste aucun survivants ! Et ta 2éme question je sais laquelle sait tu veux savoir la vérité sur le génocide de l'Arche de Yamato c'est ça !

Waka : Oui je veux savoir la vérité sur la mort de tous les Céleste à bord de l'Arche !

Zorkan rit en entendant les paroles de l'individu.

Zorkan : L'arche de Yamato a était battit par vous les Membre de la Tribue de la Lune ! Pour veiller à la sécurité des Céleste en cas d'attaques mais...lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasions j'ai créer Yami et je l'ai placé dans l'Arche ! Ensuite tu connais la suite de l'histoire !

Waka était sous le choc il se jeta sur Zorkan, qui le repousse et l'envoie au sol.

Zorkan : Un jour ta colère te perdra jeune Prêtre ! Bon Orochi, Casque Ardent, Reine Araignée, Yami, Ninetails, Blight, Lechku et Nechku commencer le Rituel! Quand à toi Draken occupe toi d'eux !

Draken apparut avec des épée à 2 lame dans son dos impossible de savoir combien il y en avait.

Draken : C'est un honneur mon maître !

Draken fonce sur Amaterasu qui pare son assaut avant qu'il se téléporte rapidement derrière elle, et ne lui donne un coup de pieds qui l'envoie au sol. Oki essaye de l'atteindre avec son épée mais Draken se téléporte super rapidement, il envoie des dague sur lui il les parent tous mais s'en prends un dans le bras.

Oki : HAAAAAAAA!

Amaterasu : OKI !

Draken : Trop lent ! Hahahaha!

Il se téléportent rapidement mais Kai l'atteint avec une flèche qu'elle lui envoie dans le bras.

Draken : Pas mal!

Il créer 2 clone de lui.

Draken : Devinez qui est le vraie.

Draken les attaques Amaterasu elle aide Oki qui retire la Dague, il scrute les mouvement de Draken et envoie la Dague sur le vraie qui se la prit dans le ventre.

Draken : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Les clones disparaissent alors que les héros regardent Draken se tenir le ventre ensanglanté.

Draken : Sale avortons ! Je te tuerai !

Amaterasu utilise Lame Lumière qui envoie Draken percuter l'autel, alors que les sacrifice sont absorbé par Zorkan.

Zorkan : OUI !

Kai prit Lika qui fut sauvé avec Otohime.

Zorkan : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Ses démons le virent regarder Amaterasu qui sourit.

Amaterasu : Désolée mais ta réincarnation est achevé ici !

Nechku : Mes frères ils faut se sacrifier pour Zorkan !

Orochi : D'accord !

Tous les puissants démons sauf Draken disparurent en matière nori absorbé par Zorkan, les autres assiste à la scène impuissante.

Zorkan : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zorkan commence à se régénérer des filaments noir se mettent à attaquer les Cave qui commencent à s'effondrer.

Kai : Il faut s'en aller les Cave ne vont pas tenir très longtemps !

Ils court vers la sortie Waka prit Kaguya dans ses bras la pauvres était inconsciente, ils rejoignent les Plaines alors que les Cave s'effondre sauf l'Arche de Yamato qui va vers Kamui suivit de 2 Dragon d'Or et de Platine.

Samickle : Ils vont à Kamui !

Amaterasu : Normal c'est là qu'est le chemin vers les cieux, si jamais ils parviennent à rejoindre les Plaines Céleste ce serait une catastrophe !

L'Arche de Yamato se transforma en Arche des Ténèbres qui se dirige vers Kamui en répendant le mal, des colonne noir qui se déverse dans certains endroit des Plaines.

Oki : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses colonnes?

Issun : On dirait des...Portails Ténébreux!

Waka : Je crois que il devient de plus en plus puissant au fil des minute !

Ils regardent alors le soleil commencer à disparaître petit à petit.

Kai : Que ce passe t-il?

Amaterasu : Zorkan est le Dieux des Ténèbres il a créer l'Eclipse d'Hiver !

Ils furent choqué avant de rentrer à Kamiki repensent au ravages que Zorkan peut causer.

**Fin de ce Chapitre la suite prochainement.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Tout pour Amaterasu

**Dans ce chapitre Oki va parcourir les pires dangers, pour sauver Amaterasu de la mort.**

Chapitre 7 : Tout pour Amaterasu.

A Kamiki l'ambiance était morose les habitants étaient inquiet du sort que pourrait leurs réservés, Amaterasu elle avait un mal de tête et ses pouvoirs semblait s'affaiblir au fil des heures.

Oki : Comment va t-on faire?

Issun : On pourrait demander de l'aide au Dieux?

Amaterasu : Mon père...il a vaincue...Zorkan...il peux...nous aidez...

Amaterasu tomba dans les pommes encore sous sa forme humaines, Oki retient sa chute il sentait que son pou ralentissait. Ils virent le soleil disparaître entièrement dans les Ténèbres l'oeuil de Zorkan apparut sa voix démoniaque résonna dans tous le Nippon et les Plaines Céleste.

Zorkan : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA votre grande Déesse est en train de disparaître bientôt elle sera morte ! Et je régnerai sur votre monde !

Oki : JAMAIS ELLE NE MOURRA JE VEILLERAI A CE QU'ELLE VIVE ET QU'ELLE T'ENVOIE EN ENFERS !

Ils furent surpris en voyant Oki qui regarde la Déesse à moitié endormie.

Amaterasu : Oki...je...

Oki : Chut je veillerai a ce que tu ne meurs pas.

Amaterasu sourit au guerrier Oina alors que, Zorkan rit et envoya un gros scorpion noir dans le village.

Zorkan : Alors prouve moi que tu aimes cette femmes !

Le Scorpion attrape Amaterasu et l'enferme dans sa glande, les Dieux en voyant cette affront descends sur Terre.

Gekigami: Cette affront envers la Déesse est intolérable !

Zorkan : Pitoyable Dieux vos pouvoirs ne sont rien face au miens !

Soudain un homme au cheveux blancs et avec des marque rouge s'avance, Ishaku s'avance vers lui.

Ishaku : Shiranui alors je vois que tu n'as pas changer.

Shiranui : Toi non plus mon amie.

Ishaku : Quoi qu'il en soit il faut sauver Ammy !

Oki regarde le Scorpion faisant claquer ses pinces il se transforme en loup, malgré sa blessure il fonce vers le Scorpion il esquive ses pince et l'attaque au niveaux de sa queux. Mais le scorpion envoie alors un lasers avec sa queux Oki manqua de se le prendre, il regarde le scorpion l'attraper et l'étouffer avec sa pince. Le village est sous le choc de voir ça Oki regarde le scorpion et Amma et utilise toute sa force pour se dégager.

Zorkan : Tu n'y arrivera pas tu n'es qu'un simple mortel !

Oki réussie à se dégager et trancha les pinces du scorpion hurlant de douleurs, Oki grogne sur le scorpion.

Zorkan : COMMENT !

Oki tranche ensuite la glande récupère Amma et enfonce Kutone dans la tête du scorpion, qui tombe au sol et meurt sous les yeux médusé des Dieux. Le Scorpion disparaît en poussière et rejoint l'oeuil de Zorkan qui disparaît aussi.

Oki : Personne ne touche à une Déesse !

Oki tombe au sol épuisé et retrouve sa forme humaine, plus tard il se réveille sur un lit Amaterasu est a côté de lui.

Oki : Amma.

Oki se lève avec des douleurs il maudit le Scorpion, mais est rassuré de voir Amaterasu en sécurité mais extrêmement faible, il caressa ses cheveux et vit Shiranui arriver.

Oki : Excuser moi si.

Shiranui : Non ne vous en faite pas...je suis heureux de voir que vous voulez protéger ma fille. Elle est tous ce que j'ai depuis que se vil Dragon a prise sa mère...si il lui arriver quoi que se soit je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Oki regarde Amaterasu affaiblit encore endormie.

Oki : Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Shiranui : Il n'y a rien qu'on puissance faire l'Eclipse d'Hiver est trop puissante désormais, Zorkan a...

Oki : NON !

Shiranui regarde la ténacité d'Oki.

Oki : Il ne gagnera pas ! Amma voudrait qu'on se batte !

Shiranui sourit en voyant la fougue du jeune guerrier.

Shiranui : Alors il y a peut être un moyen...pas pour arrêter l'Eclipse il est trop tard pour ça...mais pour la sauver.

Oki : Dite le moi j'irai récupérer détruire ou trouver ce qu'il faut !

Shiranui sourit au jeune homme décider à sauver sa fille.

Shiranui : Vous l'aimez?

Oki regarde Amaterasu.

Oki : Je donnerai ma vie si je pouvais...je donnerai ma vie entière pour la maintenir en vie !

Shiranui : Bien alors il faudrait que vous rejoignez Kamui pour trouver un Perle blanche, Draken doit l'avoir sur lui.

Oki : Bien j'irai à Kamui et je récupérerai la Perle à Draken, quoi qu'il m'en coûte!

Shiranui pose sa mains sur l'épaule d'Oki.

Shiranui : Vous me rappeler moi et ma femmes. Je voulait la sauver lorsque Zorkan l'a attaqué j'ai fouiller l'univers entier...mais il était trop tard, c'est ma faute j'aurai dut être là quand...

Shiranui versa des larmes de douleurs Oki pose ses mains sur les épaule du Dieux.

Oki : Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous avez fait ce qui vous sembler juste pour la garder en vie. Ne vous en voulez surtout pas...c'est la faute de Zorkan!

Shiranui : Vous avez raison bonne chance.

Oki prit ses affaire et sortit dehors, il se dirige vers les Plaine mais Miya et les autres l'arrête.

Miya : Oki ou vas-tu?

Oki : Chercher un objet qui pourrait sauver Amma, je refuse de la laisser mourir.

Issun : Alors ou se trouve cette objets ?

Oki : A Kamui.

Ils furent choqué Samickle l'arrête.

Samickle : Oki tu ne peux pas tu vas te faire tuer ! Zorkan a installé l'Arche de Yamato là-haut !

Shiranui : Des ténèbres... l'Arche des Ténèbres.

Ils regardent Shiranui.

Oki : Je sais mais je refuse de la laisser mourir !

Oki se transforme en loup et part pour Kamui, Issun et Waka le suivent Samickle les rejoint Kai reste au Village pour prendre soins de Amaterasu. Ils arrivent devant Kamui en proie au Ténèbres des particules noir s'élèvent du sol et montent vers le ciel.

Oki : Il a transformer notre territoire en enfers !

Ils se cachent des Sorciers qui font une patrouille avec des Démons volant avec une lanterne accrocher à eux, ils continuent leurs chemins a travers les différents camps.

Issun : Ou pourrait se trouver la Perle?

Oki : Draken doit l'avoir.

Issun : Super surtout qu'il ne te porte pas dans ton coeur après la dague.

Waka : Tu as raison mon petit amie bondissant mais rappelle toi que Oki le fait pour Amma, rien de l'en empêchera surtout pas Zorkan ou Draken !

Issun regarde Oki s'avancer prudemment et vit l'Arche des Ténèbres.

Oki : Il doit se cacher dans l'Arche !

Waka regarde l'Arche au dessus du Lac Laochi.

Waka : Impossible seul ce qui y sont digne peuvent y entrer!

Issun : Oui mais maintenant que Zorkan à l'Arche il a peut être changer les règles du jeux?

Waka sourit à Issun.

Waka : Tu as sûrement raison Issun mais il vaut mieux éviter de passer par le Village, Zorkan a dut s'en emparer.

Oki continue d'avancer en évitant les patrouilles ils se cachent rapidement, en voyant les 2 Dragons patrouiller dans les gorges. Puis ils rejoignent le Mont Ezofuji les héros sortent de leurs cachettes et voit les Dragon. Puis ils arrivent à Wep'keer les Démons patrouille chaque recoins, mais ils arrivent à se faufiler jusqu'à l'Arche des Ténèbres.

Oki : Voila donc l'Arche.

Samickle : Restons sur nos garde c'est sûrement un piège.

Oki : D'accords mais d'abord grimpons à bord de l'Arche.

Ils s'avancent et une passerelle les amènent tous de suite sur le pont, ou Draken se trouve avec une Perle au bouts de son collier.

Oki : La Perle !

Draken sort ses épées double.

Draken : Je vois que l'amour est plus forts que la raisons.

Oki sort Kutone.

Oki : Je ferai tous pour sauver Amaterasu !

Draken se déplace vers lui à un vitesse fulgurante, Oki esquive son assaut alors que Draken se téléporte.

Draken : Bien alors que direz-vous si j'appelle du renforts !

Il siffle et des Sorcier Wizzrobe apparurent.

Draken : Ils savent se montrer utile !

Ils envoient leurs boules de feu alors que, Oki s'attaque à Draken qui pare la moindre de ses attaques.

Draken : Tu es lent comment veux-tu protéger ta petite amie si tu es trop lent!

Il créer 2 clone que Oki envoie au tapis et repense à Amma, il saute sur Draken et l'attaque avec une telle rage. Une fois qu'il est au sol Oki s'avance alors que les autres venait d'en finir avec les Wizzrobes.

Draken : Pauvre fou !

Draken envoie l'une de ses épée sur Oki qui s'écarte mais la lame lui fit une entaille au torse, il se tient le ventre Draken sourit en le voyant.

Draken : On est a égalité!

Oki : Non.

Oki envoie Kutone sur lui et l'enfonce dans le crâne du Démon, qui recule blessé à mort il enlève l'épée et son crâne se referme.

Draken : Tu croyais me tuer comme ça?

Oki : Non...mais comme ça...

Draken vit qu'il se transforme en statue de glace, Oki prends le collier et la perle.

Draken : HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Draken se retrouve transformer en Statue de glace Oki prends Kutone et tranche la statue en 2 qui éclate au sol.

Oki : Pour Amma.

Ils allait partir mais Zorkan arrive et les voient avec ses ailes de Dragon noir, son oeuil sur son crâne il regarde le Oina.

Zorkan : Je dois avouez que je n'ai jamais vue un humain aussi déterminé de sauver une Déesse. Tu sembles vraiment l'aimer au point de venir ici, pour trouver la choses qui la sauvera !

Oki : Je n'ai pas le temps.

Zorkan : Je le sais mais...

Sa queux de Dragon se dressent.

Zorkan : Je veux récupéré la Perle !

Oki garde la Perle et s'attaque à Zorkan qui sort 2 épées, il pare ses coups mais Oki saute derrière lui et fissure l'une de ses aile avec son épée avant d'utiliser kutone pour envoyez Zorkan dans l'Ezofuji.

Waka : Houa.

Issun : Oki tu l'as...

Samickle : Oki?

Oki regarde le cratère il utilise Kutone pour former une parois de glace et de roche.

Oki : Profitons-en !

Ils s'enfuie de Kamui alors que Zorkan détruit sa prison et grimpe sur l'Arche blessé.

Zorkan : COMMENT UN SIMPLE MORTEL PEUT IL ME FAIRE SA !

Zorkan rugit de colère alors que les héros rejoignent Kamiki.

**Voila pour ce chapitre n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires !**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une histoire d'Amour

**Dans ce chapitre Oki va affronter la dure vérité qu'Amaterasu est décédé...ou pas.**

Chapitre 8 : Histoire d'amour.

Oki et les autres arrivent à Kamiki les autres en les voyants furent soulagée.

Mamy Mandarine : Vous allez biens?

Issun : Oui mais vous auriez dut voir Oki ! Il a pulvériser Draken ! Et il a envoyez Zorkan dans...

Ils entendirent le hurlement de Zorkan, Shiranui regarde Oki qui tient la perle Oki va vers Amaterasu.

Oki : Amma ! Amma.

Il utilise la Perle qui s'illumine et entre dans Amaterasu, mais malheureusement rien ne se passe.

Oki : Amma !

Oki sent son pouls il pleure de tristesse en voyant son amour morte.

Oki : Non...Non...NON !

Oki pleure sur son corps Shiranui s'en va alors que, les autres le regardent et entends Oki Issun baisse le regards. Alors que du sol surgit un Spectre avec une cage attaché à sa chaire, il hurle Samickle rejoint Oki qui tient la main d'Amaterasu.

Samickle : Un Spectre de Zorkan !

Oki sort et et voit le Spectre attaqué les innocents il regarde Oki, qui esquive son assauts il se transforme en loup. Et l'attaque mais le Spectre se régénèrent des blessures il créer une boule feu et l'envoie sur la renvoie mais se fait attraper par le Spectre alors que, Amaterasu se relever et arriva dehors et vit le Spectre. Issun et les autres vit Amaterasu qui s'avance le Spectre relâche Oki, alors que le Spectre veut attaquer la Déesse qui se transforme en loup. Elle esquive les sucs digestifs du Spectres et l'attaque, le Spectre se tient la côte mais l'attaque encore elle utilise Brume Occulte et ralentit le Spectre avant d'enchaîner avec Bombe Flamboyante qu'elle fit dans sa bouche. Le Spectre s'envole et explose sous les yeux des habitants du Nippon, sauf que le Spectre se reforme et elle vit un cristal noir qui charge un rayon mais le cristal se fit transpercer par l'épée d'Oki. Le cristal explose sous les yeux d'Amaterasu qui sourit à Oki.

Issun : Hé biens Zorkan va s'en souvenirs de sa!

Kaguya alla voir Waka.

Kaguya : Merci de m'avoir sauvé Waka.

Waka : De rien Kaguya.

Elle embrasse Waka qui rougit alors que Grand-père Bambou arrive.

Grand-père Bambou : Ma petite chérie.

Kaguya : Grand père !

Elle sert le vieille homme dans ses bras tous le monde profite de cet instant de paix, alors que Amaterasu et Shiranui sont de nouveaux réunies.

Shiranui : Ma chérie !

Amaterasu: PAPA !

Amaterasu était dans les bras de son père.

Issun : Bon alors quel est le plan car je vous signal, qu'il faut régler les problème du Nippon!

Waka : On trouvera mon petit amie bondissant, mais pour l'instant reposons nous.

Issun : D'accords!

Ils rejoignent leurs maison et leurs abris Oki rejoint Amaterasu, et ils se prennent dans leurs bras.

Oki : Je croyais t'avoir perdues.

Amaterasu : Mais je suis là tu es très courageux.

Amaterasu pose sa mains sur le masque du Guerrier Oina et l'enlève, elle rougit en voyant ses yeux couleurs rubis sa beau bronzé.

Amaterasu : Tu...tu...

Elle vit son entaille au torse.

Amaterasu : Tu es blessé !

Oki remarque son entaille.

Oki : C'est Draken juste avant que je l'extermine.

Amaterasu en entendent cela fut surprise.

Amaterasu Tu l'as détruit ?

Oki : Oui et j'ai essayez d'emprisonner Zorkan dans l'Ezofuji mais si le Spectre étaient là c'est sa n'a pas marché.

Amaterasu embrasse le Guerrier Oina qui rougit comme la Déesse mais elle se penche vers lui, et ils s'embrassent encore dans un baiser plein d'amour. Amaterasu rompue ce baiser Oki regarde la belle Déesse qui soigna sa blessure. Puis ils passèrent une nuits extraordinaire qu'aucun d'eux n'oublierai jamais. Après plusieurs minute Amaterasu avait sa tête posé sur le torse nue du Guerrier, qui caresse sa chevelure.

Oki : Amaterasu.

Amaterasu : Oui mon beau guerrier.

Oki rougit à cette affirmation.

Oki : Je voulais te dire que je t'aime.

Amaterasu sourit en l'entendent.

Amaterasu : Moi aussi Oki.

Le lendemains tous le monde était rassemblée devant l'Arbre Konohana, ils devaient réfléchir à une stratégie pour rejoindre l'Arche et triompher de Zorkan.

Oki : Il faut rejoindre Kamui si on détruit Zorkan le mal disparaîtra non?

Shiranui : Oui mais tant que ses 2 Dragon continuerons d'exister ils représenterons une menace pour nous !

Samickle : 3 Dragons ! Le 3éme nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis qu'il a attaqué Kamui.

Shiranui : Il y a un moyen mais nous les autres Dieux doivent opérer depuis les Plaines Céleste vous rejoignez, la Cité de Seian là-haut vous devez débarrasser cette ville du mal!

Waka : Oui mais impossible de la rejoindre sans passé par Takamiya et Zorkan à sûrement prévue notre arrivée.

Issun : Allons prêtre à moitié cuits il faut essayez sinon Zorkan finira par gagner!

Amaterasu : On a pas le choix on doit passer par Takamiya pour rejoindre Seian.

Issun : En plus on pourra s'occuper du Palais de Otohime !

Otohime : Merci mes amis!

Kushi : Mais j'ai une question imaginer que Zorkan est envoyez Ninetails ou Orochi...

Issun : Impossible Orochi et compagnie se sont fait absorbé par Zorkan !

Waka : Ils se sont fait absorber certes mais...il les a sûrement mit dans l'Arche comme chien de garde.

Amaterasu : Je m'occuperai de Zorkan pour tous ce qu'il a fait !

Samickle : D'accord quand nous aurons repris tous le Nippon, nous irons à Kamui reprendre nos Terres !

Kai : Puis Amma grimpera sur l'Arche et ira défier Zorkan !

Issun : Tous ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il ne se servira pas de ses ailes avant longtemps, Oki lui a tailladé une aile !

Shiranui : Alors nous avons un avantage sans son ailes Zorkan devra rester dans l'Arche, alors débarrasser le Nippon de ses maux et ensuite nous pourrons nous occuper de Zorkan.

Amaterasu : Alors on attends quoi?

Otohime : Allons d'abord à Seïan c'est un très bons coins.

Issun : Une minute attendais vous oubliez que Zorkan a sûrement poster ses Démons partout !

Amaterasu : Il faut tenter le coups on doit reprendre Seïan et le palais d'Otohime.

Oki : Ensuite nous retournerons vers Kamui pour se débarrasser des 3 Dragons de Zorkan !

Shiranui : Si jamais ses Dragon parviennent à fusionner avec leurs maître ! Le monde serait en proies à un danger pire que la mort !

Issun : Quel genre de danger?

Shiranui : La souffrance et la torture éternelle ! Une fois qu'il aura fusionner avec ses 3 Dragons, il sera invincible et pourra réveiller son armée des ombres!

Waka : Une fois libérer rien ne peut les arrêter, ils sont réputer pour être immortel !

Kaguya : Nous avons combien de temps encore?

Shiranui : Plus beaucoup d'ici les prochaines 48H ! Si nous ne rejoignons pas le Lac Laochi ou doit avoir lieux la cérémonie, le monde est perdue !

Issun : Alors ne perdons pas de temps cap sur la Cité de Seian!

Ils vont rejoindre la Cité avant que Zorkan ne fusionnent avec ses Dragon!

**Nos héros n'on maintenant plus qu'un objectifs empêcher la fusions du Dieux des Ténèbres et ainsi qu'ils puissent retrouver sa véritable forme.**


	9. Chapitre 9: Revenants

**Dans ce chapitre nos courageux groupe, va devoir affronter les Côte de Ryoshima pour arriver à Seian et affronter un personnage hors du commun, et le retour d'un ennemies qui semble furieux.**

Chapitre 9 : Revenants.

Une fois sortit de Kamiki Amaterasu en voyant le paysage reçue une gifle, les Terres étaient dévorer par les ténèbres.

Oki : Tous vas biens?

Amaterasu :...Zorkan tu paieras !

Ils continuent d'avancer et arrive prêts du ponts des survivants sont ici.

Issun : Que ce passe t-il?

Waka : Allons voir !

Ils rejoignent le pont et virent des Soldat en Armure protéger le pont.

Amaterasu : Des Soldat des Ombres ! Des assassins à la solde de Zorkan ! Leurs chef doit leurs avoir demander de garder le pont des intrus !

Samickle : Zorkan doit vraiment tenir à ne pas nous laisser passer !

Amaterasu : On doit rejoindre Seïan on trouvera sûrement le Général Obscurio et Materialis !

Kai : Tu les connais?

Amaterasu : Oui ce sont les assassins de ma mère.

Ils furent triste en l'entendent mais soudains elle vit des cages avec des personnes enfermer dedans, elle avancent vers les gardes.

Amaterasu : QUE VA T-IL ARRIVERA SES GENS !

Soldat des Ombres : En sacrifice ils seront offerts ! Au Dragon d'Or de Bronze et de Platine!

Amaterasu : LIBÉRER-LES!

Soldats des Ombres : Suive-nous!

Ils suivirent les 2 Soldats les héros arrivent a passer le ponts, une fois sur la Côte ils virent la Mer teinté de rouge.

Kai : C'est...du...sang?

Waka : Oui...

Amaterasu : Je vais tuer Obscurio !

Les Soldats s'arrête et une voix désincarné résonne.

Voix : Hahahahahaha ! Sombres idiote tu es tomber dans le panneaux !

Samickle : A qui appartient donc cette voix ?

Amaterasu : A Obscurio !

Général Obscurio : Amaterasu sa faisait depuis longtemps ! Comment va ta mère toujours morte? HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Amaterasu : OBSCURIO OU TE CACHES-TU AVEC MATERIALIS ! TON SALE PSYCHOPATHE DE FRÈRE !

Materialis : Je suis là je dégustes une magnifique brochette de poissons !

Otohime : SALE MONSTRES!

Ils virent Otohime son garde, l'Empereur et la nouvelle protectrice Miko Cho.

Amaterasu : Otohime vous aurez du rester à Kamiki !

Général Obscurio : Pourquoi Amaterasu elle fait aussi partit de la liste des invité de notre maître ! Mais il veut voir le Guerrier mort pour celle de son second Draken !

Oki : Il a eu ce qu'il mérite !

Voix : Tu crois sa !

Ils virent les Soldat s'écarter et leurs sang se glace d'effrois.

Oki : C'est pas possible !

Samickle : On la vue disparaître !

Amaterasu : DRAKEN !

Draken était de retour mais avec des fissure bleus un peu partout sur tous le corps, il s'avance saisit ses épée à 2 lame.

Draken : Je vous ai observer lors du combat contre le Spectre pas mal, pour un vulgaire humains !

Oki : Comment tu t'en est sortit?

Draken : Mon maître à le pouvoirs de faire revenir les morts!

Draken envoie sa lame sur eux Miko Cho la stoppe et la renvoie il se téléporte et la lame touche 2 Soldat qui sont décapité.

Draken : Bien mais je vous attendrais sur le Mont Ezofuji ! Dans le Temple d'Irakwu !

Ils s'envole alors que les Soldats des ombres les attaquent ils se fraie un chemins vers Seïan, mais 2 Golem d'Ombres bloquent le chemins.

Issun : Houa balèze les mecs !

Les Golems prennent un morceaux de terre et frappe les héros, Amaterasu utilise Soleil Divin qui créer un rayon qui touche un Golem qui dévoile un orbe noir. Amaterasu fut surprise comme les autres.

Issun : Tes pouvoirs on dut augmenter ! J'ai hâte de voir Zorkan se faire battre en voyants tes pouvoirs.

Le Garde tranche le point faible en 2 le Golem explose.

Otohime : Merci...heu?

Mikau : Mikau votre majesté.

Otohime : Merci Mikau.

L'autre Golem fut aussi balayer puis ils entrent dans Seïan, mais des Soldats sortent des murs.

Oki : Ils sont trop nombreux.

Voix : Tu veux rire !

Ils virent tous en l'air Susano atterrir.

Amaterasu : Susano !

Issun : Pa...Papi !

Susano : Je vais leurs montrer à ses ridicule Soldats ce que vaut! SUSANO LE PLUS GRAND GUERRIER DU NIPPON DESCENDENT DU LÉGENDAIRE IZANAGI !

Issun : Il va jamais y arriver !

Susano : Technique secrète Susano ! Tornade de la Mort !

Il tournoie avec son épée et parcours toute les rues de Seïan et détruit tous les Soldats des Ombres, tous le monde est surpris en voyant ça.

Susano : Alors on attends quoi pour arrêter Obscurio?

Issun : Je dois rêvez il a tué tous ses Soldats?

Amaterasu : Tu ne rêves pas allez allons-y Obscurio doit se trouver dans le Palais !

Ils rejoignent le Palais garder par d'autre Soldats et Sorciers.

Issun : Coincé !

Oki : On doit arriver au Palais et tuer Obscurio !

Empereur : Ensuite la Cité de Seïan sera balayer des méchants Démons !

Ils continuent leurs traversé dans la Cour du Palais, sous l'oeuil d'Obscurio.

Général Obscurio : Ils sont très forts pour des humains!

Zorkan arriva et regarda Oki terrasser un Lézard-Guerriers.

Zorkan : Sois prudent avec celui-là il m'a coûté une aile !

Zorkan déplie son aile qui est déjà cicatriser.

Zorkan : Si jamais tu en sens le besoins prends ça.

Il lui donne une fiole contenant une matière bleuâtre, il s'envole rapidement par la fenêtre alors que les autres entrent dans le Palais et grimpe au sommet.

Général Obscurio : Je vais les réduire au silence mon maître !

Ils arrivent devant les rivière de laves Kai gela ceux-ci et arrive devant les portes, mais elles sont garder par 2 Berserkers des sortent de Démon d'élite.

Amaterasu : Rien ne m'empêchera de tuer Obscurio !

Elle envoie une onde de choc qui les balaye et entrent chez Obscurio qui a investit les lieux, il y a un trou dans le murs et la pièces est remplie de cadavres.

Général Obscurio : Bienvenue !

**Fin de ce chapitre le prochain sera le combat contre Obscurio et on découvrira ce qu'il y a dans la mystérieuse fiole qu'à donner Zorkan à son général.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Combat contre Obscurio

**Dans ce chapitre notre groupe va affronter le Général Obscurio dans 2 combat titanesque, pour libérer Seïan de sa Tyrannie.**

Chapitre 10 : Combat contre Obscurio.

Ils étaient face aux Général Obscurio il avait une armure avec de multiple tâche de sang, une cape noir et rouge et un visage de Démons avec des cornes noirs.

Amaterasu : Obscurio !

Général Obscurio : Amaterasu comment te sens-tu à l'approche de ta mort?

Amaterasu : Je te retourne la questions !

Général Obscurio : Voyons ma chères est-ce une façon de parler à l'assassin de sa mère?

Amaterasu sort Tsumugari Obscurio lui sort 2 sabres noir incrusté de diamants rouge, alors que des Démons sortent des murs.

Amaterasu : Laissez-moi Obscurio !

Issun : Amma.

Il vit le regard de la Déesse brûler de rage il se rétracte, alors que les autres attaquent les démons Amaterasu et Obscurio s'affrontent. Obscurio était très doué dans le maniement de ses armes, plusieurs fois ils tentent de décapiter la Déesse mais il ne lui fait que des coupures. Amaterasu arrive à peine a toucher le démons qui envoie des Lame Fantômes.

Obscurio : Sa ne te rappelle rien?

Amaterasu se souvient de cette technique qui a coûter la vie à sa mère, mais elle esquive les sabres et utilise Lame Lumière qui détruit les sabres du Général et le touche.

Obscurio : Se te dirait de rejoindre ta sale garce de mère en Enfers ?

Amaterasu frappe le Général de Tsumugari qui lui fit une entaille qui se referme, mais l'épuise il attaque la Déesse alors que Oki parvient à détruit 3 Berserkers à lui tous seul. Obscurio envoie une onde de chocs et renverse Amaterasu qui perds Tsumugari, qui glisse jusqu'à Issun qui vit Amaterasu en fâcheuse posture.

Issun : Amma !

Obscurio pointe son arme sous la gorge de la Déesse et la frappe avec son pieds, et ses poings, ainsi que le pommeaux de ses Sabres. Il la saisie par la gorge et la jette au sol Oki en voyant sa fonce et bouscule Obscurio qui lui lance un sabre mais il ne lui érafla que le bras gauche, il tombe au sol et Obscurio lui piétine le visage un filet de sang sort de son nez et de sa bouche. Alors que Issun essaye de soulever Tsumugari Obscurio envoie des éclairs, sur les 2 amoureux épuisée et blessé.

Obscurio : Pauvres insolents osez défier notre maître Zorkan !

Amaterasu : Tu sais Obscurio il y a une différence entre nous...

Obscurio : Laquelle?

Amaterasu: J'ai des amis formidables !

Issun arrive à la soulever et l'envoyer sur Obscurio qui la reçue dans le ventre, Amaterasu et Oki l'enfonce encore plus et la retire. Obscurio lâche ses Sabres et regarde le Prophète qui fonce sur lui et envoie une onde de choc qui l'envoie valdinguer de la Tour.

Obscurio : Impo...ssible !

Il atterrit dans la cours alors que les Soldat disparurent Oki et Amma s'embrasse.

Mikau : On la détruit?

Obscurio en bas prends la fiole de son maître et se souvient de ses paroles.

Zorkan : Prends la et utilise la quand tu le juge nécessaires.

Obscurio but la fiole et se transforma les autres, étaient assez fière de leurs victoire de courte durées. Puisque Obscurio surgit de derrière eux avec des sortent d'ailes et de bras mutants sortant de son dos et de son corps l'un de ses bras étaient devenue un lame pouvant se transformer en bouclier l'autre ressemblait à une pince.

Obscurio : Je suis devenue tout-puissant !

Obscurio fonce sur eux à une vitesse folle et percute la Déesse alors que, Oki l'attaque et lui tranche une aile de son dos Obscurio le percute et l'envoie au bord du vide. Dehors la pluies tombe Obscurio pose son pieds sur le coup du Guerriers le Général pointe sa lame sous le coup de Oki.

Obscurio : Tu oses me défier?

Oki prit Kutone et lui tranche une autre aile Obscurio recule et ils virent un oeuil jaune sortirent de son dos, mais des tentacule avec des pointes se balance autour. Kai envoie une flèche qui calma l'oeuil qui se rétracte Obscurio fonce sur Oki mais le Guerrier l'esquive, Amaterasu utilise Soleil Divin mais Obscurio utilise sa lame pour se protéger. Il envoie des lame volante les attaquer Amaterasu les brûle, mais Obscurio l'attaque elle esquive ses attaque et utilise Lame Lumière qui l'immobilise et fait sortir son oeuil. Oki attaque l'oeuil avec Kutone l'oeuil ne se rétracte pas cette fois-ci, les tentacule immobilise tous le monde sauf Oki Obscurio le saisie par le cou avec sa pince et le sert.

Obscurio : Mon pauvres Guerriers mourir ici !

Amaterasu : OKI !

Puis quand il allait étouffé Oki Lika et Tsutle arrive, la jeune fille vit Kutone elle prit l'épée et l'envoie dans l'oeuil dorsale de Obscurio qui relâche Oki qui respire, les tentacule se rétractent alors que Obscurio retire Kutone et crachent du sang.

Obscurio : Je...non...

Obscurio tombe une nouvelle fois de la Tour et atterrit en bas, Amaterasu et Oki sont soulager.

Samickle : Tsutle que fais-tu ici?

Tsutle : C'est simple je viens vous sauvez...

Kai : Lika !

Elle prit sa petite soeur dans ses bras alors que tous le monde pensent Obscurio mort, ils sentent des vibrations qui parcours la Tour avec des tremblements.

Amaterasu : Sa sent mauvais !

Lika : Amaterasu !

Amaterasu se retournent et vit un gigantesque Oeuil orange les scruter puis, une mains balaya le toit la pluies tombe sur nos héros qui découvrent avec effrois la nouvelle apparence de Obscurio. Un gigantesque Démons avec un oeuil dans la bouche des grande corne des tentacules sortant de son dos, et 2 oeuils sur ses épaules.

Amaterasu : Dites moi que je rêve !

Oki : Tu ne rêves pas c'est biens réelle !

La tête du Démon s'ouvrit et il vit Obscurio qui à fusionner avec l'abominations.

Obscurio : JE SUIS DEVENUE UN DIEUX!

Amaterasu : NON SEULEMENT CE QUE TU ES DANS TON ÂMES !

Obscurio : PAUVRE SOT JE CONTRÔLE LE FEU !

Des colonnes de feu jaillissent et dansent dans le ciel.

Lika : Kai...

Soudain quelque choses vint frapper Obscurio qui hurle, alors qu'un loup a la fourrure argent avec un masque représentent 2 Serpent un noir et un blancs.

Tsutle : Ecko !

Ecko : Ne les touche pas maudite créature du Diable !

Obscurio : Pauvre insolent tu va goûter à ma fureur !

La tête se referme et le Démon hurle en laissant apparaître son oeuil.

Amaterasu : On ne reculeras pas ! On hésitera pas !

Le Démon frappe un côté de la Tours qui fit s'effondrer les derniers débris, le démon s'accrocher, à la Tour par des dizaine de pattes d'insectes géants. Amaterasu vit les yeux de Obscurio sur ses épaules elle utilise Lame Lumière qui touche les yeux. Le Démon hurle Kai envoie une flèche dans le gros oeuil, qui lui fit baisse sa tête et Ecko accompagnée d'Oki et Samickle attaque l'oeuil. Mikau lui porte un coup qui le force a ouvrir la tête et ils virent Obscurio attaquer avec les tentacules, Amaterasu essaye d'aider les garçons Waka tranche les tentacules en y laissant quelque coupures. Oki attaque Obscurio qui retourne dans la tête du Démons.

Issun : Il faudrait qu'Amma utilise Soleil Divin pour lui donner un gros coup !

Ecko : Sans doute mais faite attentions a ses tentacules !

Ils réussissent à ouvrirent la tête du démons, Obscurio saisit chaque alliées et les envoie au sol. Amaterasu charge un soleil divin et l'envoie sur Obscurio qui se le prit de pleins fouet, il avait un gros trous carboniser au torse. Il hurle avec son Démon qui tombe de la Tour et tombe au pieds et commence à disparaître en agonisant. Alors que Amma hurla d'un splendide hurlement dont elle en a le secret. Puis ils virent les ombres disparaître de Seïan et Ryoshima, puis ils se regardent et sourirent tous.

Oki : Ouf on a gagné la première bataille.

Amaterasu scrute l'océan rouge sang.

Amaterasu : Mais il nous reste encore a faire!

Ils regardent l'océan rouge se dresser devant eux Obscurio était mort mais pas Materialis !

**Fin de cette bataille titanesque la prochaine sera en pleine mer !**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Bataille Maritime

**Dans ce chapitre notre groupe va se diriger vers l'Océan pour le libérer de Materialis, le second Général en chef de Zorkan mais avant on va savoir qui est cette Ecko.**

Chapitre 11 : Bataille Maritime.

Après le combat les gens afflue vers Seïan une partie du Nippon est lavée du mal, Shiranui vit les reste de Obscurio qui était encore là.

Shiranui : Vous avez réussie mais il reste Materialis se lâche se trouve dans le Palais du Dragon.

Otohime : On va chasser cette usurpateur d'ici !

Shiranui : Faite attention Materialis est aussi fort que Obscurio.

Issun : Super !

Shiranui : Ma chérie fait attention.

Amaterasu : Oui papa.

Il partit alors qu'ils virent Echo.

Oki : Qui êtes-vous?

Echo : Je m'appelle Echo je suis le Gardiens du Temple d'Irakwu.

Tsutle : Echo je te croyais mort quand les Démons Lechku et Nechku on était libérée !

Echo : Non je suis vivants mais...

Tsutle : Que ce passe t-il?

Echo : Te souviens tu de ce que représentent les Serpents sur mon masque?

Oki les scrute et s'avance.

Oki : Mon père m'a parler d'eux ce sont les 2 Serpent assassins d'Ombre et de Lumière ! Ils étaient il y a des siècles au service du Dieux des Ténèbres lorsque celui-ci marcher sur ses Terres.

Issun : Mon grand-père m'en a parler ils sont réputer pour être les pires créature que Zorkan est créer!

Oki : Ying et Yang les Serpents Jumeaux une légende dit "Lorsque Kutone terrassera le bien et le mal unifier, le chemin vers les Ténèbres s'ouvrira à la Déesse pour qu'ils disparaissent!"

Echo : Exacte Ying et Yang sont les 2 Serpents tronant au sommet de l'Ezofuji mais...leurs statue ont disparut !

Ils furent choqué alors que Echo baisse le regards.

Echo : J'ai échoué si jamais Ying et yang reviennent le Nippon entier subira un sort catastrophique !

Issun : Pourquoi?

Amaterasu : Mon père me parler de ses serpents qui sont plus du régime de jeunes enfants !

Kaguya : Sais-tu ou peuvent être les statues?

Echo : Oui elles ont était absorbé par un Démon au service de Zorkan.

Kai : Qui?

Echo : Aucune idée mais il avait des dizaine d'épée à 2 lames dans son dos.

Ils furent choqué.

Amaterasu : Draken ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut faire avec les Serpents mais...

Echo : Draken ! Dans les anciennes écritures ce serait le nom de la forme que les serpents prends quand ils sont humains !

Susano : Quoi 2 dans un même corps?!

Waka : Sa se comprends vous avez vue les fissure qu'avait Draken lorsqu'on là vue ! Sa voudrais dire que!

Tsutle : Les Serpents Jumeaux sont sur le point de réapparaître !

Issun : Super non seulement on doit empêcher Zorkan d'absorber ses 3 Dragons sinon il détruit le Monde, et on doit empêcher les Serpents Jumeaux de revenir sinon le Nippon est détruit! Est-ce qu'il y a autre choses que je dois savoirs?

Samickle : Oui on doit retrouver Materialis et le vaincre.

Issun : Merci Samickle !

Kai : Lika reste avec Tsutle et Echo.

Lika : D'accord Tsutle.

Ils rejoignent la sortie de Seïan et ils virent les animaux reprendre leurs territoire toute trace de Soldat des Ombres avait disparut de la surface des Plaines.

Kaguya : C'est si calme et paisible.

Issun : Exacte bon dépêchons nous de rejoindre le Palais du Dragon !

Oki vit le vieux navires plus loin se dresser à nouveaux sur l'océan, il fut prit de terreur quand ils vient le ciel s'assombrirent.

Oki : Pas la peine d'aller jusqu'à là !

Ils virent le navire échoué plus loin commence a bouger, ils s'avancent sur les eaux la fissure se répare alors que les âmes des pauvres hommes mort se transforme en Démons.

Amaterasu : Materialis doit se trouver à bord !

Oki : On doit rejoindre ce navire !

Samickle : Malheureusement on a pas de bateaux !

Otohime arrive et siffle ils virent ensuite une grand bateaux fait de toute sorte de roche et corails.

Otohime : Je le sors que lorsque l'on s'en prends à ma contrée !

Oki : Super !

Ils grimpent sur le navires qui navigue sur une Mer déchaîner, Materialis vit l'autre navire.

Materialis : Il sont très casse-pieds ses humains !

Zorkan est sur le vaisseaux Obscure.

Zorkan : Ne les sous-estime pas ses humains on tué Obscurio, alors reste prudents sinon plus rien ne pourra plus les empêcher de rejoindre Kamui et mettre fin a mon plans !

Materialis : Ne vous en faite pas maître je suis réputée pour être un très grands stratège !

Il lève le bras et créer 2 répliques du navires les autres furent choqué, Zorkan tends la même fiole qu'à Obscurio.

Zorkan : Tu en aura sans doute besoins.

Il lui donne et s'envole Oki regarde le ciel sombre et vit Zorkan.

Oki : Zorkan !

Ils le virent s'en aller vers Kamui.

Amaterasu : Il a du donnée quelque chose à Materialis !

Waka : Sinon on a toujours ses navires devant nous !

Otohime fit apparaître un canon pointant le vaisseaux des ténèbres.

Otohime : Quand tu te sentiras prêts tire !

Amaterasu utilise Bombe Flamboyante et charge le canon, elle attends que les bateaux soit très prêts.

Oki : Amma !

Les Bateaux sont proches et elles tirent ce qui abat l'un d'eux mais l'autres, tirent et envoie des Soldats des Ombres.

Kaguya : Saleté !

Elle les fait exploser avec ses pouvoirs Mikau se débarrasse de plusieurs d'entre eux, Amaterasu utilise Bombe Flamboyante qui en fit apparaître une sur le navire. Qui explose Materialis vit sa et recule alors que, Oki vit un gros canon sortir du vaisseaux du Général.

Oki : Ils attaquent !

Le tirs atteints le vaisseaux qui créer un trou, mais Amaterasu le rebouche. Puis Samickle vit un autre tirs il saute et dévie les tirs qui atteint le navires adverse qui s'arrête, Materialis vit les héros débarquer il sort son sabres mais Issun le désarme.

Materialis : Sale!

Oki prit le Général par le coup il enlève son casque et virent le visage qu'Oki aurait voulue ne jamais revoir comme ça.

Oki : Toi!

**Qui est réellement Materialis? Qu'est ce qui tracasse Oki? La suite au prochain chapitre "Lutte Fraternelle".**


	12. Chapitre 12 : Lutte Fraternelle

**Dans ce chapitre Oki va devoir affronter un fantôme de son passé, qui va révéler de nouvelle information importante sur Zorkan.**

Chapitre 12 : Lutte Fraternelle.

Oki vit se visage ses cheveux argent et rouge ses yeux verts avec une nuance noir, sa peau bronzé avec des signe maléfique.

Oki : Ce n'est pas possible.

Materialis : Content de me revoir?

Amaterasu s'approche de Oki qui enlève son masque, ils virent une grande ressemblance avec le Guerriers.

Oki : Yaku !

Yaku : Salut petit frère !

Amaterasu : Oki tu le connais?

Oki : Oui c'est mon grand frère je le croyais mort, lors de l'attaque sur ma famille qui a coûter la vie à mes grand-parents et mes parents. Yaku a disparut juste après !

Yaku : Zorkan m'a recueillie après qu'ils soient mort.

Oki : Yaku pourquoi suivre Zorkan !

Yaku : Parce que...

Il sort la potion de Zorkan.

Oki : Yaku qu'est ce que c'est?

Yaku : L'instrument de ta mort mon frère !

Yaku bu la potion et fut prit de convulsions il enlève son armure et vit des gros tentacule se balader dans son corps, il sortit de son dos il se balade sur le navire.

Yaku : Oki...

Yaku plonge dans l'océan et disparaît ils furent inquiet plus quand, ils virent des tentacules se glisser sur les parois du navire de Otohime.

Samickle : VENEZ VITE !

Ils rejoignent l'autre navires alors que les tentacules engloutissent le navire de Otohime, puis ils virent un Léviathan se dresser devant eux. La créature était gigantesque, celle-ci mesurer au moins 40 m de haut quand elle se dressent. Puis sa bouche qui avait 3 paires de mâchoires libéra Yaku qui n'avait presque plus rien d'humains.

Oki : YAKU !

Yaku : Voilà...la puissance que...Zorkan m'a offert...

Yaku referme la mâchoire de son titan marin qui plonge, puis ils virent la créature nager pas très loin. Kai vit un oeuil orange sur ce qui semble être sa tête.

Kai : Il a un espèce d'oeuil sur sa tête !

Des tentacule avec des pointes se dressent et tirent des épines sur la jeune femme, après les avoirs esquivé ses épines elle vit qu'ils avaient une sorte d'anneaux jaune qui était dans la chaire.

Kai : Amma utilise ta Lame Lumière sur la partie jaune des tentacules!

Elle s'exécute et elle tranche d'un seule coup 3 Tentacule le derniers, frappe le bateaux et le transperce l'eau s'infiltre en plus de la pluies torrentielle. Amaterasu répare la fissure pendants qu'Oki vit le monstre sortir plus loin. Il vit un lance il la lance et atteint l'oeuil le Léviathan.

Samickle : Jolie lancé !

Otohime vit que d'autres tentacules émerge de l'eau et frappe le bateaux, Amaterasu utilise Lame Lumière qui tranche les tentacules.

Otohime : Ouf il faut faire attention le bateau ne tiendra...

Ils sentent une secousse et des gardes arrivent affolé.

Garde : Ma Reine la créature à percé la coque du bateaux !

Soudain le monstre sort de l'eau à l'arrière du bateaux Amaterasu utilise Lame Lumière, qui touche l'oeuil le monstre rentre dans l'eau alors que un tentacule saisit la jambe de Kai et ils virent le montre à nouveaux émerger à l'arrière ils l'attirent vers la gueule béante de la créature.

Kai : AU SECOURS !

Samickle : KAI !

Il tranche les tentacules avec son épée le monstre rentrent dans l'eau une nouvelles fois.

Kai : Merci Samickle !

Elle embrasse le Guerrier.

Issun : Excuser moi mais c'est pas le moment de...

Ils virent une nouvelle fois le monstres Waka saute et attaque l'oeuil du monstres, ils replonge et Waka rejoins le navire. puis les tentacules s'accroche à l'arrière et le monstres ouvre sa bouche pour laisser apparaître Yaku.

Yaku : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Oki : Yaku...

Oki saisit une lance et la lance sur la langue du monstre qui replonge, avant de bondir et d'essayer d'attraper quelque avec sa bouche mais tous le monde s'écarte.

Amaterasu : OKI ! Tu dois le faire...pour lui...

Oki vit le monstre sortir une nouvelle en ouvrant la bouche mais ses tentacules sont aussi de sortit.

Oki : Je suis désolée mon frère !

Oki saute et enfonce son épée dans le torse de son frère, Yaku regarde Oki retourner sur le navire alors que le Léviathan hurle de douleurs et mord sa langue et libère Yaku.

Yaku : Bien...Joué...

Le monstre disparaît sous la mer alors que Yaku est en train de mourir la tempête s'estompe, mais le navires commence à couler.

Otohime : Il faut partir !

Oki reste prêt de Yaku.

Yaku : Petit frère...papa et Maman...on était...tué...par...

Oki fut choqué son frère savait qui a tué ses parents.

Oki : QUI ! Qui les as tué?!

Yaku : Zor...kan...

Oki fut prit d'une grande colère alors que le navires commence à couler, un autre arrive à leurs secours.

Pécheurs : Grimpez vite !

Amaterasu pose sa mains sur l'épaule d'Oki.

Amaterasu : Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui...

Yaku : Divine Déesse...promettez-moi...que vous...détruirez...Zorkan...

Amaterasu le regarde.

Amaterasu : Je vous le promet.

Puis les 2 amoureux rejoignent l'autre navires pendants, qu'ils virent celui de Otohime et Yaku sombrer dans la Mer. Désormais Amaterasu n'a plus qu'un seule objectifs en finir avec Zorkan.

**Fin de ce Chapitre le prochain très bientôt.**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Ver Fantomatique

**Dans ce chapitre nos héros vont à Kamui car le temps manque, il ne reste que 24H pour arrêter Draken et Zorkan. Mais des revenant leurs conseille d'aller à la plaine de Shinshu, pour voir une choses merveilleuse (ou pas...) la mort d'un personnage va perturber l'histoire. De plus Amaterasu semble perturbé par quelque choses.**

Chapitre 13: Ver Fantomatique.

Le soir après la bataille Oki était devant la tombe de son frère, il se jura de venger sa mort Amaterasu le rejoins.

Amaterasu : Sa devait être un homme bons...

Oki : Quand on était enfants nos parents prenez toujours le temps, de s'occuper de nous mais...la nuits ou ils se sont fait tuer à était la plus terrible de toute ma vie...

Il se souvient de ce soir de tempête toutes les maisons était verrouiller, les gens attendait la venue de Zorkan qui allait passer par Kamui. Une femme venait de verrouiller les volets et va vers son époux avec ses enfants Yaku et Oki.

Yaku : Papa pourquoi tous le monde a peur?

Zackx: Mon fils aujourd'hui Zorkan va passer avec son armée dans le village, il faudra rester silencieux car sinon il va venir ici...

Ils entendent ensuite des pas et virent dehors de la fumée noirs, s'avancer dans les allées ils éteignent les lumières.

Oki : Maman...

Ils virent ensuite la fumée passer par les fentes des planches, Zorkan apparut mais la famille était cacher. Il s'avancent et les gens virent ses yeux brillants dans le noirs, puis Zorkan entends un miaulement il vit le chat de Oki.

Oki : MINA NON!

Oki saisie Mina et vit Zorkan sourirent et allumé la lumière, Oki reste prêts de son chat alors que Zackx sort de sa cachette avec Kutone.

Zackx : NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MON FILS !

Zorkan : Pauvres fous personne ne me défie !

Zorkan sort sa queux de Dragons et transperce l'homme avec, avant de sortir 3 Dragons de sa cape celui de Platine s'approche de l'homme avec celui d'or et d'argents.

Zorkan : Je te présente Alpha mon dragon d'Argent, Oméga mon Dragon d'Or et Armagedon mon Dragon de Platine.

Zackx : Vous ne faites...pas peur...

Oki: Papa !

Zorkan : Regarde ton père mourir mon petit !

Zorkan et ses 3 Dragon crache leurs flammes sur le visage de l'homme qui hurle de douleurs, alors que la femme frappe Zorkan qui enfonce son bras dans son ventre et en sort un embryons.

Zorkan : Si tendre...et délicieux...

Il dévore l'embryons devant la femme qui tombe au sol morte, Oki pleure alors que Yaku prends Kutone et frappe Zorkan avec qui se etourne et le voit il relâche l'homme au visage carboniser.

Zorkan : On veut jouer aux héros !

Yaku : Vous ne me faite pas peur...je vous tuerai !

Zorkan : Pauvres fou...tu ferais un excellant Général sous mes ordres !

Zorkan attrape Yaku alors que Oki prends Kutone et frappe Zorkan à l'oeuil droit, il hurle de douleurs qui ameute le village qui entre et voit Zorkan se tordre de douleurs. Il disparaît en emportant Yaku. Oki pleure en voyant la scène macabre sa mère au sol avec un trou au ventre, un embryons à moitié dévorer plus loin son père au visage carboniser, le sang tachant ses mains et ses vêtement.

Retour au présent Oki pleure et les on entendue la conversations, ils sont sous le choc Kai avait entendue parler de cette histoire étant plus jeunes.

Samickle : C'est trop !

Waka : On doit rejoindre Kamui et en finir avec Zorkan !

Amaterasu : On le feras ensemble...

Amaterasu et Oki s'embrasse amoureusement, Oki profite de se baiser doux et chaud mais les bonnes choses on une fins. La déesse rompt le baiser et ils rejoignent tous les 2 Seïan, Amaterasu rejoins Kai en privée avec Otohime, Tsutle, Sakuya et Kaguya.

Amaterasu : Voilà je voulais vous parler...de quelque choses...depuis ce matin je me sens bizarre. J'ai la nausée et...des vomissements.

Sakuya : Amaterasu...

Kaguya : Moi aussi...Pour être francs c'est aussi depuis ce matin...

Amaterasu : Kaguya...sa voudrait dire que...

Soudain Issun arrive et casse l'ambiance.

Issun: Alors vous venez manger? De plus demains on a une très longue journée !

Amaterasu : On arrive...

Elles rejoignent leurs amis et dîne en pensant à l'horreur qu'ils vont peut être trouvée à Kamui.

Samickle : Surtout n'oubliez pas il faut rejoindre le Lac Laochi !

Issun : C'est là qu'on a vue pour la dernière fois Zorkan sur son Arche !

Waka : Il va payer pour tous ce qu'il a fait !

Ils furent tous remonté contre Zorkan qui avait privée la vie a de nombreux innocent, mais ils ne se doute pas que dans les ruelles de la ville à cause du soleil noir des ombres se glissent sur les murs. Amaterasu elle ressent une présence derrière elle, puis ils se retournent et virent un oeuil rouge et reconnue cette oeuil.

Amaterasu : NINETAILS !

Sauf qu'ils ne s'agissait que de son spectres noirs, qui les attaqua la Déesse du soleil esquive son assaut et se transforme en louve.

Issun : Mais...je le croyais...offert en sacrifice !

Ninetails (Spectres) : Pauvres fou sachez que plus notre Maître retrouve ses pouvoirs.

Les Démons d'Or et d'Argent arrivent à leurs tours sous forme de spectres.

Nechku : Plus les morts reviennent Amaterasu !

Amaterasu : Je ne le laisserai pas faire !

Yami : Tu crois que toi sale petite déesse peut vaincre le Créateur des Ténèbres!

Orochi : Tu as certes donné la vie au Nippon mais Zorkan lui nous a donné la vie !

Oki : Venez donc vous battre !

Lechku : Tu es têtu jeune Guerriers mais, venez donc demains dans la Plaines de Shinshu! Vous allez voir un spectacle grandiose comme vous n'en avais jamais vue !

Ils disparaissent alors que les autres sont sous le chocs.

Amaterasu : Il vaudrait mieux aller voir ce que veulent ses psychopathes !

Oki : Pour l'instant reposons-nous demains après être allez voir le spectacle de ses malades nous devrons aller à Kamui.

Ils vont se coucher alors que Amaterasu se tient le ventre.

Amaterasu : Se pourrait-il que...

Elle s'endormit plus tard dans les bras d'Oki le lendemains, ils vont à la Plaine de Shinshu toujours aussi macabre en rejoignant l'arbre ils virent les Esprit de leurs ennemies.

Yami : Bien Amaterasu...je vois que tu ne t'es pas dégonflée !

Amaterasu : Que voulez-vous?

Ninetails : Nous voulons ta vie!

Ils disparaissent dans le sol qui tremble puis la terre s'élève et un gigantesque ver sort de la terre, il était bleu et noir avec des tête de morts un peu partout sur son corps. Il sortit sa bouche et ils virent une rangé de milliard de dents.

Samickle : Ce trucs et dégoûtant !

Le ver plonge vers eux ils s'écarte alors que le ver voyage dans le sol, ils virent un cristal sortir et retourner la terre autour d'eux. Amaterasu vit ensuite le ver se dresser avec ses langue attraper, un rochers et leurs lancer dessus Susano vit qu'ils essaye de les aspirer.

Susano : ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !

Amaterasu et les autres s'accroche mais la Déesse eu une idée elle créer un bombe flamboyante que le ver avale sans faire exprès.

Issun : Avale sa mon gros !

Le ver fut secouer par l'explosions et tombe au sol, Amaterasu lui grimpe dessus et frappe son cristal qui explose. Le Ver hurle de douleurs et plonge dans le sol, ils virent ses langue sortir et attraper des rochers et leurs lancer dessus. Kai et les autres attaquent les langues mais la rapidité du ver était très élever.

Waka : Il faudrait que tu l'assomme à nouveaux Amma !

Le ver sort et s'écrase sur Oki qui vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, l'une des langue ressemblant à un mini-serpents sort et glisse vers lui il l'attrape au moment ou il veut le mordre.

Amaterasu : OKI !

Oki prit Kutone et transperce la langue et la découpe en 2 alors que, le Ver hurle en crachant du sang ver il plonge dans la terre. Des soldat des Ombres et des rapaces arrivent en renforts. Ils se débarrasse d'eux mais le Ver sort encore une fois avec ses 3 langue restantes, Kai vise l'un de ses langue décoche une flèche et transperce une langue. Le Ver plonge vers elle mais Samickle l'écarte de la trajectoire du Ver, qui sort ses langue et attrape Amaterasu et la tire vers sa bouche qui apparut dans le sol.

Oki : AMMA !

Oki tranche ses 2 autres langue le Ver sort et ils virent à la place du cristal un parasite avec un oeuil apparaître.

Oki : Sa vas?

Amaterasu : Oui.

Le Ver fait apparaître une légions de fantôme qui s'avance, Amaterasu utilise Soleil Divin qui les rends vulnérable elle les attaque. Le Ver lui devient spectrale alors qu'ils crachent de l'acide, ils esquivent la substance alors que Amaterasu vit le soleil sombre elle dessine un cercle dans le ciel. Le soleil noir disparaît laissant apparaître un soleil jaune qui brûle le ver, le parasite devient vulnérable Oki court et tranche la tête du parasite. Le Ver hurle une dernière fois avant d'exploser et de libérer des âmes, qui volent dans le ciel avant de disparaître avec les mauvaise Plaines de Shinshu pour laisser apparaître celle qui son magnifique et purs.

Amaterasu : L'Eclipse !

Elles vit le soleil briller mais des tâches sombres apparaissent sur la gauche, mais s'arrête pour l'instant Shiranui apparaît.

Shiranui : Ma chérie tu as simplement ralentit l'Eclipse !

Puis elle vit Draken apparaître derrière le loup et le poignarder, Amaterasu sentit son coeur s'arrêter en voyant la scène.

Draken : Désormais tu ne fais plus barrière pour mon maître, qui va retrouver tous ses pouvoirs !

Un fluts noir sort de Shiranui et rejoins Kamui ils virent des nuages noirs se former autour des montagne de l'Ezofuji, Draken se téléporte en riant Amaterasu rejoins son père mortellement blesser elle pleure.

Amaterasu : PAPA! PAPA S'IL TE PLAÎT NE MEURS PAS!

Shiranui : Ma chérie...je suis...si fière...de toi...je veux que tu sois...courageuse...

Amaterasu : Papa...

Shiranui : Ma chérie je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours avec...toi...et avec eux...

Il touche le ventre d'Amaterasu qui pleure, le Dieux ferme ses yeux une dernière fois. Amaterasu hurle de rage alors que Oki rejoins, Amaterasu qui pleure dans ses bras la Déesse regarde l'Ezofuji avec un regard remplie de haine.

Amaterasu : ZORKAN !

Elle entends un rugissement de l'Ezofuji.

**Voila Shiranui est mort...je suis désolée mais c'était nécessaires pour la suite, sinon pour ceux qui n'on compris ce que veut dire Shiranui. Qu'ils aillent s'enterrer dans la honte. A la prochaine pour la suite de cette aventure.**


	14. Chapitre 14: Les Serpents Jumeaux

**Hello mes amis c'est Zorkan on se retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire, dans le chapitre précédent nos héros avait affronter un Ver Géant et on purifier les Plaines de Shinshu. Mais l'infâme Draken à tué Shiranui :'( , mais nos héros vont rejoindre Kamui pour faire taire ce démon une bonne fois pour toute !**

Chapitre 14: Les Serpent Jumeuax de Lumière et d'Ombres**  
**

Amaterasu était devant la tombe de son père les larmes aux yeux, Oki et les autres tous encore triste de la mort du seule Dieux capable de rivaliser avec le Dieux des Ténèbres.

Oki : Amma...je suis désolée...

Oki s'approche de la Déesse qui pose sa tête sur son épaules, Oki caresse ses cheveux et la réconforte.

Amaterasu : Oki...tu es le seule...a savoir me remonter le moral...

Oki : On doit aller à Kamui...venger tous ce qui son mort !

Amaterasu ouvre ses yeux un regard remplie de haine, alors qu'elle regarde les sombres nuages au-dessus de Kamui. Elle se transforme en louve et court suivie des autres. Elle rejoins l'entrée mais un Sorcier apparut sauf qu'il avait une couronne Inca en Or et une robe orange.

Amaterasu : Qu'est-ce que...

Le Wizzrobe Inca fit apparaître 4 Berserkers qui furent balayer par la Déesse, qui se débarrasse du monstre.

Oki : Amma...

Amaterasu : Allons-y...je veux tuer Draken !

Oki se place devant Amaterasu et pose sa tête sur la siennes, pour la calmer elle pleure de toutes ses larmes.

Amaterasu : Je suis...désolée...

Oki : Ce n'est rien...allez viens on doit sauver le monde.

Amaterasu et les autres suivent Oki et arrivent à Kamui, ils virent des carcasse d'animaux en arrivants. Ils virent ensuite les 3 Dragons voler dans le ciel de l'Ezofuji avant d'atterrir dans l'Arche, qui se pose ils foncent vers le Lac Laochi mais des Statue s'anime et des Nahaghame arrive.

Lika : Grande soeur...

Oki se débarrasse des Colosse des Ombres et Amaterasu des Nahaghame, ils continue leurs chemins mais les Démons étaient très nombreux.

Waka : Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux !

Issun : Oui et le soleil s'assombrit de plus en plus !

Ils virent le soleil commencer à disparaître un peu plus, alors que Oki lui continue d'avancer en tuant tous les Démons qui arrive ils arrive à rejoindre le Village de Wep'keer. Ou ils virent au centre un tourbillon noir dans le sol libérant des centaines des Serpents volants obscure qui envahit le ciel, il en sortit en plus des rapace squelettes.

Kaguya : Au non les Créatures des Ténèbres commencent à revenir !

Waka : Il est dit que quand Zorkan aura enfin retrouver sa véritable apparence, les Démons envahirons le monde entier!

Oki : Il faut rejoindre le Lac Laochi !

Voix : C'est inutile les enfants...

Ils virent plus loin Kemu avec Echo.

Tsutle : Echo ! Que fais-tu ici?

Echo : Draken est sur le points de libérer les Serpents Jumeaux ! SI vous voulez stopper Zorkan vous devez tuer les Serpents Jumeaux !

Issun : Attendez pourquoi ne pas simplement rejoindre l'Arche?

Kemu : Parce que Zorkan a sceller l'accès à l'Arche avec un sort, le seule moyen d'y accéder et de vaincre les Serpents Jumeaux !

Echo : La fameuse prophétie je l'ai comprise ! Lorsque Kutone terrasse le Bien et le Mal unifier, le chemin vers les ténèbres s'ouvrira à la Déesse pour qu'il disparaissent ! Pour ouvrir l'accès à l'Arche des Ténèbres il faut que Oki tue les 2 Serpents mais je ne comprends pas le terme unifier!

Issun : Sûrement quelque chose de mauvais.

Waka : On a pas le choix allons retrouver Draken au sommet de l'Ezofuji!

Oki : Bien alors Lika, Kai, Samickle, Tsutle, Echo rester ici.

Echo : Tu aura besoin de moi ! Je connais un passage secret qui nous mènera directement au sommet de l'Ezofuji.

Kai : Tu es sûre que tu le veux?

Oki : Amma, moi, Waka, Kaguya et Issun nous irons sur l'Ezofuji tuer les Serpents Jumeaux avec Echo.

Kemu : Soyer prudents et surtout garder cela en mémoire 'Les Serpents Jumeaux sont sensible à leurs inverse'.

Issun : On le gardera en tête!

Ils rejoignent ensuite l'Ezofuji une fois au Lac ils virent celui-ci gelée avec, l'Arche prisonnier dans celui-ci.

Oki : C'est pas vraie...

Echo : Suivez-moi !

Ils suivent le Guerriers qui les conduits à une cavité qu'ils emprunte pour rejoindre le sommet de l'Ezofuji, ou Draken les attends immobile.

Draken : Je vous attendez...

Ils s'avancent dans leurs formes de loup Waka et Kaguya se prépare aussi.

Draken : Vous...allez voir une choses exceptionnel!

Draken fut prit de convulsions et de son dos jaillit 2 Serpents géants, l'un était en Noir et l'autre blancs es 2 lance leurs attaques ils esquivent leurs assauts et se feu noir et blancs envahie le sol.

Echo : Les voilà Lumen et Fatalis les Serpents Jumeaux !

Issun : Comment on les tues?

Echo reste silencieux.

Issun : J'adore ta réponse sa me rassure...attendez Kemu nous as dit qu'ils sont vulnérable à leurs inverse !

Les Serpents passent par les 2 côté pour les prendre en traîtres, mais ils n'était plus là Oki frappe la frappe du Serpent de Lumière mais Kutone ricoche contre sa carapace durs comme l'aciers.

Oki : QUOI !

L'autre serpent crache du venin sur son frère, qui fut brûler la carapace fond presque Oki compris.

Oki : Sensible à leurs inverse ! J'ai trouvée ils ne peuvent pas supporter l'attaque de leurs jumeaux !

Issun : OK il suffit juste de les persuader de se jeter leurs poison dessus!

Le serpents de Lumière crache son venin Amaterasu utilise flots majestueux et touche le Serpent d'Ombres, qui fut aussi bruler Oki en profite et court sous sa forme de loup et attaque chacun des 2 Serpents qui ne savent plus ou se donner de la tête. Ils réussissent à attraper le loup Amaterasu en voyant sa fut paniqué, le jeune loup étouffer par la pressions Amaterasu saute sur les Serpent et les attaquent. Les Serpents relâchent Oki qui est épuisée et blessé se relève, et vit sa louve en proie à une douleurs abdominale. Il court la secourir alors que les Serpent Jumeaux crache leurs venin qui les atteints au visage, il hurle de douleurs avant de reculer tout les 2 et tomber de la montagne. Oki lui pose sa louve au sol.

Oki : Amma que c'est-il passé?

Amaterasu : J'avais une douleurs au ventres...sa fait depuis qu'on...

Oki rougit et essaye de comprendre.

Amaterasu : Oki...je suis...enceinte...

Oki fut sous le choc mais un hurlement les fit revenir à la réalité, ils virent ensuite un grand serpent noir et blancs se dresser il avait plusieurs brûlure a certains endroits.

Oki : Les Serpents Jumeaux unifier...

Amaterasu : Sa veux dire qu'il faut les tuer pendant qu'ils ont fusionner!

Waka fonce vers les Serpents mais Oki l'arrête.

Oki : Waka je dois terrasser celui-là...sinon l'Arche de s'ouvrira pas !

Oki saute sur les rochers et attaque le Serpent bicéphale qui, les 2 Têtes des jumeaux sortirent de la centrale. Elles envoient leurs venins vers lui mais le héros Oina esquive tous les assauts, Issun lui fait diversions en essayant de renvoyer leurs venins sur eux ce qui marche mais les Serpent donne un coup de queux vers Amma mais Oki la sauve mais à une coupure dans le dos.

Oki : Tous vas biens...

Il vit ensuite un joyaux apparaître sur le crâne des Serpents, Oki saute vers lui et atteints sa têtes il transperce le joyaux de chacun des Serpents. Qui hurle de douleurs et tombe en emportant le Guerriers.

Amaterasu : OKI !

Oki tombe de la montagne avec les Serpents et s'écrase plus bas, elle rejoins Oki qui est inconscient prêts du cadavres des Serpents Jumeaux.

Amaterasu : Oki ! S'il te plaît relève-toi !

Amaterasu pleure sur le corps de Oki qui reste immobile, la Déesse pleure de toute ses larmes. Les autres arrivent et voit Oki et Amaterasu.

Amaterasu : Oki...tu ne peux pas nous abandonner...moi et tes futurs enfants on a besoin de toi...oui Oki...tu es le père de ses enfants.

Amaterasu sentit quelque chose bouger elle vit Oki se relever, il était épuisée il se transformer en humains comme elle.

Amaterasu : Tu...es vivant...

Oki : Oui...mais...Amma...je ne...

Ils sentent un secousse et virent le soleil s'obscurcirent encore plus, ils virent ensuite le sang du Serpents se déverser dans le Lac et libérer l'Arche des Ténèbres.

Amaterasu : La voilà...

**Fin de ce chapitre après la grosse révélations d'Amaterasu sur ses futurs enfants, à elle et Oki de plus la fin de cette fic touche à sa fin. Il ne reste plus qu'à Amaterasu de grimper dans l'Arche, et terrasser Zorkan. Mais ce sera dans le prochain Chapitre "Le chemin des Ténèbres", je vous préviens assez court.**


	15. Chapitre 15: Le Chemin des Ténèbres

**Hello mes amis c'est Zorkan on se retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire,qui touche quasiment à sa fin dans ce chapitre assez court Amaterasu va devoir affronter Zorkan et triomphez de lui. Mais Oki va lui annoncer quelque choses qui va la choquer.**

Chapitre 15 : Le Chemin des Ténèbres.

L'Arche était enfin là sauf que en plus des dessins de Yami et ses acolytes se sont rajouter ceux de Zorkan et lui-même, celui-ci symboliser par un dragon.

Amaterasu et Oki : Le Chemin des Ténèbres.

Issun : Allez Amma il est temps que tu triomphes de Zorkan...

Oki : Tu dois y allez Amma.

Amaterasu se retourne vers Oki choqué, elle s'approche.

Amaterasu : Tu ne viens pas?

Oki : Non...il faut que je reste...ses gens vont avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour les protéger...

Amaterasu : Mais...tes enfants...ils ne vont pas te connaître!

Oki : Je suis désolée...

Amaterasu pleure alors qu'ils virent Waka courir dans l'Arche.

Kaguya : WAKA!

Elle suit le jeune homme alors que Amaterasu embrasse Oki.

Amaterasu : Je t'aime de tous mon coeur.

Oki : Et moi de toute mon âmes.

Oki embrasse Amaterasu qui rejoins l'Arche des Ténèbres une fois dedans elle se transforme en loup, et entre dans l'Arche qui se referme un fois dedans. Elle vit des colonnes obscures tomber du plafonds à plusieurs endroit, elle avance et arrive sur une plate-forme et elle vit apparaître la Mythe. Elle s'en débarrasse assez facilement quand un Céleste mort apparut c'était un enfants.

Ico : Merci Okami Amaterasu de m'avoir libérer, fait attentions les 3 Dragons de Zorkan sont très dangereux !

Amaterasu : Je ferais attention mais dis moi...comment es-tu morts?

Ico : Quand Yami nous a prit en traître dans l'Arche nous avons tous était tué, mais nous savons que Yami n'est qu'un pion le vraie responsable de ce massacre est Zorkan !

Ico disparut apaisé puis Amaterasu continue son chemins mais, le Spectre apparut elle eu assez de mal à le battre étant donner que des Soldat des Ombres apparurent. Elle les détruit tous et un autre Céleste apparut.

Sil : Amaterasu Déesse du Soleil et mère de tous ce qui est bons...moi Sil ancien garde du Palais Céleste fut tué ici par Yami sur les ordres de Zorkan.

Amaterasu : Je suis justement ici pour l'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute.

Sil : Bonne chance divine Déesse Zorkan en plus d'être un puissant Dieux manipule la Nécromancie.

Il disparaît apaiser mais Amaterasu continue d'avancer, elle tombe sur Draken ou dut moins son esprit elle l'affronte et le bas très facilement. Elle continue d'avancer et terrasse Obscurio et Materialis ou du moins Yaku. Un autre Céleste apparut.

Iraku : Divine Amaterasu les 2 Membres de la Tribu de la Lune sont en haut, ils veulent affronter Zorkan pour lui faire payer ses crimes!

Amaterasu : Oh non ils vont se faire tuer !

Elle court mais le Ver la stop elle le terrasse et continue son chemins, elle arrive au téléporteur et l'utilise elle arrive face à Kaguya en recule alors que Waka, attaque Zorkan mais ses 3 Dragons le protège!

Zorkan : Pauvres fou !

Il renvoie Waka plus loin alors que Amaterasu s'avance.

Amaterasu : C'est finie Zorkan !

Zorkan : Finie mais je fais que commencer ma chères Amaterasu ! Je n'ai pas massacré quasiment tout un peuples pour échouer si prêts du but !

Waka : Pourquoi ! Il était tous innocent et il y avait des enfants, des familles !

Amaterasu : De plus tu as tué un embryons Zorkan tu es pires qu'un monstres !

Zorkan : Sa m'irai droit au coeur si j'en avais un. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! En plus regarde Amaterasu !

La Déesse lève les yeux et vit le soleil disparaître, Amaterasu perdit ses pouvoirs que Zorkan prit.

Zorkan : Je vais m'amuser avec ses pouvoirs...

Amaterasu était épuisée elle retrouve son apparence de louve au poils blancs, Kaguya s'avance vers elle mais l'un des 3 Dragons lui fonce dessus. Waka le repousse mais Zorkan absorbe ses 3 Dragons.

Zorkan : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Waka : C'est pas possible...

Devant eux Zorkan récupère l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs, il rit d'un rire sombre et machiavélique.

**Le décors est planté ! Zorkan a retrouvé ses pouvoirs que va t-il faire à présents? La suite dans le prochaine épisode 'Combat Final'.**


	16. Chapitre 16: Combat Final

**Hello mes amis c'est Zorkan on se retrouve pour la suite de cette histoire, qui touche a sa fin dans ce chapitre Amaterasu va affronter Zorkan qui a garder sa forme humaine et déchaîne ses pouvoirs et ceux de la Déesse sur elle. Amaterasu arrivera t-elle a terrasser le Dieux des Ténèbres. Seule.**

Chapitre 16 : Combat Final.

Zorkan était entourée d'une aura rouge et noir il flottait au dessus du sol, alors qu'il envoie un rayon vers Amaterasu mais les 2 amants la défende.

Kaguya : Waka...je voulait te dire quelque choses d'important...

Waka : Quoi?

Kaguya : Je suis...enceinte !

Waka fut prit de joie.

Kaguya : Tu vas être Papa !

Waka pleura de joie alors que Zorkan rit.

Zorkan : Seulement y aura t-il un avenirs pour vos enfants?!

Amaterasu se relève alors que les 2 amants sont projeter dans le vide, Zorkan lui fait apparaître 3 Sphère rouge derrière lui.

Zorkan : Je vais te détruire Okami Amaterasu !

Zorkan envoie ses 3 Sphère vers l'avants qui écrase le sol a tours de rôle, elle esquive ses assauts alors que Zorkan fait voir le combat a tous le Nippon.

Oki : Tu peux y arriver Amma.

Amaterasu courrez pour échapper au sphère et quand elle fut assez prêts, elle attaque Zorkan qui pare son action alors qu'elle continue d'attaquer le Dieux des Ténèbres qui utilise le pouvoirs Bombe Flamboyante pour détruire certaine zone de l'arène.

Zorkan : Tu n'as nul part ou aller !

Elle esquiver les lame que sortent les Sphère et elle attaque Zorkan, qui relâche le pouvoirs de Résurrection de Yomigami.

Yomigami: Divine Amaterasu utilise mon pouvoirs pour réparer les dégâts de cette créature de l'Enfer!

Amaterasu utilise son pinceaux pour réparer les dégâts de Zorkan, qui utilise la technique Lame Obscure pour toucher Amaterasu qui esquive chacun de ses assauts et l'attaque. Zorkan subissait plus de dégâts avec l'arme d'Amaterasu mais, il envoie des missile sur elle qui les esquivent. Puis elle attaque Zorkan qui relâche le pouvoirs Lame Lumière de Tachigami.

Tachigami : Ô Amaterasu mère de tous ce qui est bons ! Utilise ma Lame Lumière pour terrasser renvoyez les projectiles que t'envoie cette Archidémon!

Amaterasu : Compris !

Elle utilise Lame Lumière pour renvoyez les missiles de Zorkan qui décide de se protéger avec une carapace de fers, elle continue de l'attaquer et réussie à reprendre ses 3 Pouvoirs de Floraisons.

Dieux de la Floraisons : Divine Amaterasu utilise nos pouvoirs pour enlever la carapace absurde de Zorkan!

Amaterasu utilise les pouvoirs pour débusquer Zorkan et l'attaquer, celui-ci change de technique et vole de plus en plus hauts. Ses sphère s'embrase et grossissent. Elle frôle le sol vers Amaterasu Zorkan utilise le pouvoirs Inferno sur Amaterasu qui a du mal a esquiver les assauts du Dieux. Amaterasu parvient à atteindre Zorkan et l'attaquer. Elle récupère son pouvoirs Bombe Flamboyante de Bakugami.

Bakugami : Divine Déesse du Soleil utilise mes explosions pour exploser, la défense de ce monstre !

Amaterasu : Avec plaisirs !

Elle utilise bombe flamboyante pour exploser les 3 Sphère qui forme une sorte d'escalier Amaterasu grimpe celui-ci, et parvint au sommet Zorkan prit certains disque les enflamme et les envoies sur la Déesse qui les esquivent et attaque le Dieux. Il relâche le pouvoir Flots Majestueux.

Nuregami : Divine Amaterasu utilise mon pouvoirs pour refroidir le coeur de Zorkan !

Elle utilise son pouvoirs contre les Sphère et parvint encore à attaquer Zorkan, qui relâche de pouvoir de Yumigami.

Yumigami : Amaterasu mère de tous utilise mon pouvoirs pour pourfendre sa défense!

Amaterasu utilise Croissant et touche Zorkan qui tombe au sol, elle en profite pour l'attaquer. Zorkan décide de changer de technique il transforme ses 3 Sphère en roulette avec plusieurs dessins.

Zorkan : Sa ne te rappelle rien? Si alors tu dois savoir quo faire !

Amaterasu observe les roulette et utilise Lame Lumière mais elle obtient 3 Tête de morts, Zorkan fait apparaître 5 Soldats des Ombres. Amaterasu eu du mal a s'en débarrasser Zorkan fait tourner les roulettes qui génèrent un boucliers pour lui l'immunisant contre toute offensive. Amaterasu arrête les roulettes sur les Soleil qui électrocute Zorkan qui relâche le pouvoirs Vent Divin de Kazegami.

Kazegami : Divine Amaterasu utilise mon pouvoirs pour refroidir les projectiles de ce monstres.

Amaterasu utilise le pouvoirs de Kazegami et parvient a éteindre les flammes de Zorkan, après une autre roulettes elle parvint a toucher Zorkan. Puis il lui envoie des sphère maléfique qu'elle lui renvoie sur lui. Après une autre roulette il relâche le pouvoirs Inferno de Moegami.

Moegami : Okami Amaterasu Kami du soleil utilise mon pouvoirs, pour brûler ce démons !

Amaterasu utilise Inferno pour détruire les blocs de glace, Zorkan utilise la technique de Gekigami et envoie des éclairs sur la Déesses. Celle-ci parvint a une nouvelle récupérer la technique du Pinceaux Brume occulte.

Kasugami : Divine Amaterasu utilise mon pouvoirs pour ralentir le Dieux des ténèbres et te permettre de remporter la victoire.

Amaterasu utilise la technique et ralentit Zorkan avant de l'attaquer, le Dieux des Ténèbres commence à s'é rassemble ses sphère vers lui pour lui créer une sorte de grand golem électrique.

Zorkan : HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zorkan créer un arc électrique et l'envoie sur la Déesse qui l'esquive, il envoie ensuite un rayon lasers sur elle. Zorkan leva les bras et créer des colonne électrique et frappe la Déesse. Amaterasu vit le golem s'ouvrir elle attaque Zorkan qui envoie des missiles, elle continue d'attaquer Zorkan qui est assommé. Elle attaque le Démons plusieurs fois pour qu'il libère le pouvoirs de Kabegami.

Kabegami : Amaterasu utilise mon pouvoir pour éviter ses attaques.

Amaterasu utilise le pouvoirs Kabegami pour esquiver la prochaine attaque de Zorkan, qui fut assommé elle l'attaque encore plusieurs fois pour qu'il relâche le pouvoir Éclair Souverain de Gekigami.

Gekigami : Amaterasu mère du Nippon utilise mon pouvoirs de la Foudre pour foudroyer cette vil créature en pleins coeur.

Zorkan lève les bras mais Amaterasu relie ses colonnes électrique au nuages, pour l'électrocuter Zorkan fut assommée Amaterasu en profita Zorkan envoie des lasers dans tous les coins. Mais la Déesse du Soleil continue d'attaquer Zorkan qui relâche le pouvoirs de Itegami.

Itegami : Amaterasu mère de tous utilise mon pouvoirs pour congeler et pétrifier ce monstres !

Elle continue d'attaquer Zorkan qui tombe au sol épuisée sa carapace explose, il tombe a genoux devant la Déesse puis au sol.

Amaterasu: Enfin...il est vaincue.

Les autres virent Zorkan au sol et saute de joie.

Ishaku : Tu as réussie Amma !

Ils sautent tous de joie mais Oki observe le soleil, toujours noir il fut surpris.

Oki : Arrêter !

Ils s'arrête tous.

Samickle : Oki on a gagné !

Oki : Non...regarder le soleil! Si Zorkan serait vaincue l'éclipse serait détruite !

Ils virent le soleil alors que Zorkan se relève et saisie la Déesse avec ses liens Ténébreux.

Zorkan : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA PAUVRES SOTS JE SUIS L'ESSENCE MÊME DES TÉNÈBRES !

Il absorbe la puissance d'Amaterasu et il se passe une choses des plus horrible.

**Fin de ce chapitre le suivant racontera le vraie combat final entre Zorkan et Amaterasu !**


	17. Chapitre 17: La fin de Zorkan?

**Hello mes amis c'est Zorkan on se retrouve pour la fin de cette fic, dans ce Chapitre Zorkan retrouve son apparence original et Amaterasu est affaiblit mais elle peut toujours compter sur Issun pour l'aider !**

Chapitre 17 : La fin des Ténèbres?

Tous le monde vit Zorkan se transformer sous leurs yeux, sa queux de dragon devient plus grosse ses ailes aussi. Ses bras devinrent des pattes de dragons, ainsi que son cou s'allonge pour qu'ils se transforme en un dragon noir avec un oeuil orange su son crâne.

Zorkan : GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!

Zorkan enveloppa le Nippon et l'humanité dans les Ténèbres, alors que Amaterasu était affaiblie.

Amaterasu : C'est finie...

Soudain une petite voix résonne.

Issun : Allez boule de poils ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner !

Amaterasu : Issun !

Oki : Il a raison Amma tu dois lutter ! Nous sommes tous là pour t'encourager !

Mamie Mandarine : Vous pouvez y arriver Divine Amaterasu !

Lika : Allez Amma !

Tous le monde prie alors que Amaterasu se relève et vit les prière restaurer ses pouvoirs, elles redevient la Okami Amaterasu Zorkan fut si éblouies qu'il se cache les yeux avec ses en la voyant hurler il rugit Amaterasu, vit que Zorkan était protéger par des vapeurs maléfique et lui envoya des boules de feu. Amaterasu esquive ses boules de feu et utilise Soleil Divin pour dissiper son nuage et l'éblouir elle utilise Lame Lumière pour toucher sa tête et la faire chuter au sol. Amaterasu attaque son oeuil Zorkan hurle de douleurs, et regarde la Déesse avec un regards remplie de haine.

Amaterasu : Je te détruirais Zorkan !

Zorkan rit et s'envole en créant une tornade de feu que Amaterasu dissipa avec Vent Divin, Zorkan envoie des boules de feu et utilise des fouets Ténébreux pour la toucher. La Déesse esquive ses attaques et renvoie ses boule de feu qui l'assomme et lui permette d'attaquer son oeuil, mais Zorkan obscurcit la zone et crache du feu Amaterasu elle esquive son feu et créer une autre soleil Zorkan se protègent les yeux. Puis il bat des ailes dans l'espoir de faire tomber la Déesse de la Plate-forme mais celle-ci utilise un autre Soleil Divin qui l'éblouies Zorkan tombe au sol, évanouies et Amaterasu attaque son oeuil. Le Kami des Ténèbres déploies ses ailes s'envole et envoie des milliards de lasers dans toutes les directions, Amma fut touché mais grâce à ses amis elle tenait bons elle continue de renvoyez les attaques de Zorkan sur lui même. Le Dieux des Ténèbres hurle et fait apparaître des Berserkers alors que, celui-ci s'envole et envoie des boules de feu. Amaterasu terrasse les Berserkers et Zorkan créer 4 Tornade de feu et les envoies sur la Déesse qui les dissipent avant de s'attaquer au Dieux des Ténèbres, qui envoie d'autre boule de feu et de Ténèbres il assombrit une nouvelle fois le ciel mais Amaterasu utilise Soleil Divin qui assomma Zorkan une fois de plus elle utilise Lame Lumière pour le faire tomber au sol. Une fois à terre elle attaque son oeuil frontale. Zorkan déploie une nouvelles fois ses ailes et tirent des milliards de lasers les 2 combattants s'épuisait, mais Amaterasu vit qu'il assombrit une autre fois le ciel, elle refait Soleil Divin et assomme le Monstre une nouvelle fois. Dés qu'il est à terre elle attaque son oeuil avant de lui porter le coup de grâce. Amaterasu hurle sur Zorkan qui est prit de courbature et hurle de douleurs, son oeuil frontale dégage une lumière éblouissante. Dehors tous le monde vit les ténèbres du soleil rejoindre l'Arche de Yamato, qui fut débarrasser du mal qui la ronge puis ils virent le cadavres du Serpents Jumeaux disparaître avec tous les monstres. Zorkan commence à hurler de souffrance avant de disparaître pour toujours.

Oki : Elle a réussie.

Amaterasu poussa un cri de victoire alors que, derrière elle Kaguya et Waka l'applaudissent avec le reste du Nippon.

Waka : Fantastique Amaterasu !

Kaguya : Superbe combat !

Amaterasu rejoins ses amis.

Amaterasu : Alors Waka c'est finie?

Waka sourit comme Kaguya depuis longtemps il était apaisée le responsable de la mort des Céleste dans l'Arche à disparut.

Waka : Oui grâce à toi le Dieux des ténèbres Zorkan à était vaincue pour l'éternité !

Kaguya : Félicitations Amaterasu tu as vengé des milliers d'innocents !

Amaterasu : Je l'ai fait pour nos enfants à moi et Oki...

Amaterasu repense à Oki et l'entends.

Oki : Merci Amma...

Issun : Merci boule de poils...Pour tous.

Susano : Merci Déesse du Soleil...

Sakuya : Merci Grande Amaterasu grâce à toi Zorkan n'est plus...

Ishaku : La mort des Céleste à était vengé !

Waka programme l'Arche de Yamato pour faire disparaître le décors sombre et Amaterasu vit le Nippon, puis Waka programme la destination.

Waka : Prochain cap les Plaines Céleste !

L'Arche s'envole son métal gris et les symbole de Zorkan et ses créations, rejoignent les Plaines Célestes Issun, Oki, Samickle, Kai et Kaguya virent l'Arche de Yamato plus haut dans le ciel.

Issun : Un jour Amma je te rejoindrai dans les Plaines Céleste...

Oki : Moi aussi mon amour...je te rejoindrai toi et nos enfants...je t'aime...

Les 3 Céleste retourne au Plaines Céleste rayonnante Amaterasu est soulagée, le Nippon est sauvée grâce à elle. Zorkan n'est plus et ne seras plus.

**Fin de ce dernier chapitre le suivant étant le prologue, Zorkan est enfin vaincue le Nippon est sauvée grâce à Amaterasu. La suite au prochain numéros !**


	18. Epilogue

**Hello mes amis c'est Zorkan on se retrouve pour la fin de cette fic, après la défaite de Zorkan on retrouve Amaterasu dans les Plaine Céleste pour une célébration particulière. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de fic.**

Épilogue.

Une fois au Plaines Céleste quand Amaterasu débarque une foule de Céleste l'applaudit, la Déesse sourit à son accueille mais elle repense à ce qui on laissé la vie dans cette histoire dont son propre père. Elle avance sous les applaudissement.

Femme : Félicitations Amaterasu !

Homme : Vive la Grande Déesse Amaterasu ! Qui a triomphé du Dieux des Ténèbres !

Amaterasu continuer de marcher mais Waka savait que quelque choses la perturber.

Waka : Quelque choses ne va pas Amma?

Amaterasu : Si Waka tous vas biens seulement...je me demande si sa en valait la peine...

Waka était sûre que la disparition de Zorkan la perturber.

Waka : Amma tu devrais te sentir fière d'avoir accomplie ce que ton père, n'a pas put faire vaincre Zorkan et sauvez le Nippon et les Plaines Céleste d'une terrible menace.

Amaterasu : Je sais mais...sa ne les feras pas revenir...toutes ses victimes...les 100 filles d'Orochi...les Céleste de l'Arche et...mes parents...

Waka fut aussi triste elle avait raisons sur un point, même si Zorkan est vaincue il a laissé son carnage en martyre.

Waka : Je sais mais...souviens toi les Dieux ne peuvent pas mourir réellement.

Amaterasu tourne son regards et vie devant elle ses parents, Shinami et Shiranui ceux-ci furent accueillit par une étreinte de leurs filles.

Amaterasu: Maman ! Papa!

Shinami : Ma chérie...je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé.

Shinami ressemblé à Amaterasu mais avec des cheveux plus long, elle avait les yeux or. La famille resta un moment comme ça avant que Shiranui ne sourit à sa fille.

Shiranui : Je suis si fière de toi ma chérie tu as réussie la ou j'ai échoué.

Amaterasu : Merci Papa...

Amaterasu fut choqué d'une choses.

Amaterasu : Papa Waka à dit que les Dieux ne peuvent pas mourir !

Shiranui : Oui c'est exacte.

Amaterasu : Mais Zorkan est lui même un Dieux alors il risque de revenir aussi...sa n'aura rien servie !

Shiranui : Ma chérie Zorkan était un Dieux je te l'accorde, il peut revenir certes mais contrairement à nous. Il faudrait une puissance magique extrêmement forte, pour le faire revenir de plus Zorkan a perdue tous ses pouvoirs quand tu l'as terrasser.

Amaterasu : Sa veut dire que d'une certaine façons...il est mort.

Shinami : Oui mais...il restera une part de lui dans chacun d'entre nous...mais celle-ci est si infime a présent. En plus la seule choses qu'on risque c'est de se souvenirs et d'être triste. Mais dit toi que tu auras bientôt de quoi être heureuse.

Amaterasu sourit en repensent à ses enfants, mais elle est aussi triste en sachant qu'Oki n'est pas là...

Amaterasu : Oki...il est le père des enfants...et il n'est pas là...

Shinami fut choqué qu'un humains soit le père des enfants de sa fille, Shiranui reste encore triste pour sa fille.

Shiranui : Ne t'en fait pas son choix permet aujourd'hui a d'autre, d'être à l'abris en sachant qu'un héros veille sur eux.

Elle sourit faiblement sa mère la réconforte alors que, plus tard elle se prépare pou le banquet en son honneurs elle était assez heureuse puisque certains de ses cousins éloigner vont venir. Kabegami arrive sous sa forme humaine elle avait toujours sa queux de chat et se oreille de chat ainsi que ses réflexes.

Kabegami : Alors Amma comment te sens-tu en sachant que tu vas revoir ta famille éloigner.

Amaterasu : Sa me fait du biens...mais je pense toujours aussi fort à Oki.

Kabegami : Amma...je suis sûre qu'il pense aussi à toi...bientôt je suis sûre que vous serez réunies.

Amaterasu lui sourit alors qu'elle rejoins sa famille, qui parle avec son cousins Thor.

Shiranui : La voilà.

Odin : Amaterasu ma chère petite nièce.

Amaterasu : Oncle Odin...ravie de te revoir sa faisait longtemps.

Odin : Je sais tu te souviens de Thor.

Thor : Bonjours ma cousine.

Amaterasu : Bonjours mon cousin.

Odin : Je suis si heureux que tu es vaincue Zorkan ! De nous tous c'était lui le plus corrompue par le mal.

Amaterasu : Vous connaissiez aussi Zorkan !

Odin : Oui...Zorkan est l'un des nôtre...le frère de ton père...Zorkan n'est autre que ton oncle.

Amaterasu fut choqué en apprenant que Zorkan était son oncle, mais elle voulue oublier ce monstre qui ne mérite pas le rang de Dieux.

Shinami : Sinon vous allez rester pour la pièce que les enfants on préparer, sa fait 3 Jours.

Thor : Je ne manquerai sa pour rien au monde.

Voix : Moi non plus.

Ils virent plus loin Loki le frère de Thor.

Amaterasu : Loki!

Loki : Amaterasu sa faisait quoi...plus d'un dizaine d'années qu'on c'est pas vue.

Odin: Sinon qu'attendons nous pour allez voir la pièce.

Ils rejoignent une grande salle Amaterasu est avec sa famille en première rangée, une petite fille habillé comme elle arrive.

Fille : Scène 1 la Mythe Géante !

La scène se passe à Kamiki face à la Mythe Géante un garçon déguiser en Susano arrive avec un petit déguisée en Oki.

Susano : Oh non...regarder cette grosse Mythe envoyez par Zorkan!

Oki : Ne vous en faites pas moi et Amma on va s'en occuper!

La scène suivante est celle dans la Cave de la Lune, un petit garçon déguiser en Zorkan arrive.

Zorkan : Je suis Zorkan Dieux des ténèbres je vais détruire ce monde, et personne peut m'arrêter.

La pièce se passa bien Amaterasu passa un bons moments, alors que plus tard les enfants allèrent voir Amaterasu.

Fille : Comment vous avez trouvez?

Amaterasu : Superbe les enfants vous avez très biens joué.

Garçons : Merci madame Amaterasu...vous savez on a eu du mal avec les costumes.

Amaterasu : C'était parfait !

Les enfants sautent de joies Amaterasu imagine ses enfants, avec elles paisibles dans les Plaines Céleste avec peut être un jour leur père.

6 mois plus tard.

Sa faisait maintenant 6 mois que Zorkan avait disparue, Amaterasu était dans les Plaines se tenant le ventre et réfléchie à des noms pour ses enfants.

Amaterasu : Maintenant que je sais que vous êtes 2 il faudrait que j'arrive à vous trouver des noms, pourquoi pas...Chibiterasu et...Yuden...

Amaterasu sentit ses enfants gesticuler elle sourit, alors que Waka observer la scène.

Waka : Ne t'en fait pas Amaterasu...tu le retrouvera.

3 mois plus tard.

Amaterasu était dans son lit depuis quelque temps elle était très faible, ses enfants n'allait pas tarder à naître, ses parents était prêts d'elle Shinami tenez la pattes de sa fille. D'après Waka la naissance passerait mieux si elle serait une louve. Soudain elle sentit le moment arriver.

Amaterasu : Les...les bébés...ils arrivent !

Amaterasu respirer assez forts Shinami et Shiranui était avec elle, la Déesse du Soleil donna finalement naissance à 2 jumeaux. Chibiterasu un petit louveteaux blancs avec des traces rouge comme sa mère, l'autre Yuden était aussi blancs mais avec quelque poils rouge comme son père en plus des marques il avait aussi les yeux de son père et Chibiterasu les yeux de son mère. Amaterasu les nettoyer alors que les 2 louveteaux nouveaux-née étaient allaité par Amaterasu, qui après les avoirs nettoyer les regarder se nourrir puis. Une fois qu'ils n'ont plus faim ils regardent leurs mamans avec leurs petits yeux.

Amaterasu : Oui mes amours...maman est là.

Quelque jours plus tard.

En quelque jours les 2 petits avait un peu grandit Yuden était a peu prêts comme sa mère, mais avec une petite teinte rouge. Chibi et lui jouer dans les Plaines.

Chibiterasu : Yuden...je vais te trouver...

Yuden rit quand il vit Chibiterasu passer à côté de lui, Amaterasu les vit et passe derrière Yuden.

Amaterasu : Trouvé.

Yuden sursaute de peur et Chibiterasu rejoins son frère et sa mère.

Yuden : Maman...

Yuden et Chibiterasu saute dans les bras de leurs mère qui rit, elle sourit à ses 2 enfants.

Chibiterasu : Maman...tu veux jouer a cache-cache avec nous?

Amaterasu : Bien sûre mes chérie pourquoi refuserais-je de jouer avec mes 2 amours.

Plus tard ils jouent tous ensemble avant que les 2 jeunes louveteaux ne regarde leurs mamans coucher le soleil.

Yuden : Houa...c'est magnifique maman.

Amaterasu : Merci Yuden...

Amaterasu tenez beaucoup à ses enfants, elle pose une bise sur la tête de son fils. Chibiterasu et Yuden resta sur les genoux de leurs mères en sécurité.

Chibiterasu : Maman...tu penses qu'un jour...on verra papa?

Amaterasu regarde ses fils et leurs sourit.

Amaterasu : J'en suis sûre.

Plus tard ses fils s'endort et elle les ramenas au Palais Céleste.

**Voilà fin de cette fic j'espère qu'elles vous aura plus, car je prévois une suite.**


End file.
